My Days With You
by NeverThink
Summary: Set during the season 4. The Janitor tries to help Elliot in her time of need - she's hapless after JD broke her heart and other things are going wrong too - but how far can the Janitor's help go, and what will happen in the days to come? Soppy Jalliot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my first full length Jalliot fanfic (if you're read My Blonde Doctor then you'll recognise my writing style). I decided that I'd give it ago, so I hope you like it. I'm undecided whether I actually like this starting chapter, so please review and tell me how bad it is! Criticism is welcome if it's in good faith. With every chapter, I give the name of which character's POV it is at the top. It will switch between The Janitor and Elliot. Enjoy! xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Day 1 – The Janitor **

The pulsating sensation that leaked from his heart and seeped into the rest of his body was becoming out of control. The Janitor knew that he had to do something about this feeling before it took over his foremost demeanor; he didn't want to lose his status in the hospital. The Brain Trust were not good a giving advice. None of them had ever been in love before – Ted told him tales about him and his mother that were frankly disturbing; The Todd tried to get in as many dirty metaphors as possible; and Doug's advice was considered too boring and/or fruity to even bother to listen to.

Truth was the Janitor was in a bit of a pickle. Ever since he had met Blonde Doctor, he had fallen for her charm, immaculate looks and big, blue eyes. She was even more adept than that when he spoke to her. Her personality was rosy and upbeat, even if she had been going through a rough time. The best thing was, she had listened to him when he tried to help her, and had gotten a new flawless make-over that caused him to realise the inconvenient truth... he was in love.

The Janitor thought that he could keep it inside, even if it ate him up whenever he saw her with a different man every other day. It was easy to keep Scooter well away from her, but the rest of the world also knew of her perfect face. He couldn't keep everyone from her. Eventually, she would unwittingly break his heart by falling in love with another.

But he would let that go. Today, as he slowly made his way down the corridor with a mop as per usual, he felt like it was a brand new day. He had already tricked Scooter by daring him to fit inside a cupboard and then locking him in, so that was his main job out of the way. He could relax for a while.

Blonde Doctor was proceeding in his direction. He straightened up and moved the mop to lean on it with one arm.

"Hello, Janitor." She greeted him cheerily, making his palpitations increase.

"Hey." He nodded to her and was about to let her pass when he noticed a saddened expression wash over her face. He stopped her with his mop and pushed her back. "What's up with you?"

"Ugh, I've been having a really hard time lately." She began to explain, blowing the fringe from her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know if you've heard from the nurses, but JD and I split up."

"Aw, no," He didn't even try to sound bothered by this. "Why? How did that happen?"

"'Cos he's a dumb-frick who thought that it would be okay for me to give up my long-term boyfriend Sean and everything he had to offer just so he could selfishly decide that he doesn't want me anymore." She winced and shook her head. "Sorry, you don't care, do you?"

"No, no, I care!" The Janitor protested. "And don't worry, I got you covered – Scooter is in some cupboard somewhere in the hospital boasting that he was right by thinking he could fit in there. You are correct. He is a dumb-frick."

And then Blonde Doctor laughed, out loud, apparently uncaring that the rest of the hospital could see her associating with the likes of him. She even gave him a friendly nudge to show how much he had made her laugh. He smiled back and gave one nod to acknowledge this, an automatic gesture of his. She snorted at the end of her laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that." She told him, and then walked away.

The Janitor felt a spring in his step as he continued with his mundane job. But he couldn't just keep this news bottled up inside of him, no way. He had to get a meeting sorted with Brain Trust. He reached for his special beeper and headed for the lounge. It wasn't exactly the story of the century, but he had made Blonde Doctor to her snort-laugh that she only ever did with guys. Guys she's with. This had to be something, right? It certainly made him feel more adequate in her life.

"Okay, meeting begins, 9:02 am." The Janitor stated, looking at his watch. "Anyone got any announcements they'd like to make?"

"Well, actually..." Ted began.

"No? Alright then, I'll go." The Janitor butted in. Ted gave his classic 'awww' and put his head on the table. "I was just mopping up, y'know, it's a Wednesday. I was thinking about maybe making a horse-car when I saw Blonde Doctor coming towards me."

"Ooh, what was she wearing?" The Todd gave a slimy smirk, but the Janitor gave him a look that could kill. "It's alright, it's better to imagine."

"One more remark like that, and you're out." The Janitor told him. "I'll get back in touch with Jimmy the overly touchy Orderly."

"Aw, no!" Ted groaned. "Not him!"

"Tell that the Todd over there!"

"Sorry..." The Todd mumbled.

"Anyway, back on subject." The Janitor frowned at them. "She was talking about how crappy her life is cos Scooter ruined everything... and I said that I'd locked Scooter in a cupboard."

"Nice!" Doug laughed.

"No comments." The Janitor said. "I know how good my own work is. So, Blonde Doctor starts to laugh! Can you believe that? She actually laughed at something I said."

"A lot of people laugh at you." Ted gabbed.

"Yeah... but this is Blonde Doctor." The Janitor declared. "And – she snort-laughed."

All three of his Brain Trust buddies gasped in unison, Ted taking in so much breath and leaning back so far that he almost fainted. Doug clutched his head. "She only snorts at guys she likes!"

"I know that, that's why I called the meeting." Irritated, the Janitor put his elbows on the table and used his hands to prop up his head. "I need more advice, but better than last time, yeah? Just on what to do next. I've almost got her."

"You could tell her that her nose is pretty." Ted explained. "My mom likes it when I say that and you could mention Elliot's snort thing too and say it turns you on. My mom..."

"What?" The Janitor cringed. "Stop it there, Ted, I don't wanna know. Todd, you got anything you would like to share?"

"I do but I don't think it's appropriate to get out right now!" The Todd exclaimed. "Boo-yah! Getting-out-my-peeper-five!"

Needless to say, no one was going to high-five his comment, but the Janitor gave Doug and scary look and an indicative nod that told him he must. So he did, and suffered the painful red sore on his hand that came afterward like an award.

"I think you should just tell her how you feel." He was still wincing and rubbing his hand, so that words came out as if he were being forced into saying them. The Janitor shook his head.

"You guys disgust me." He began. "I mean come on; momma's boy over there is just... horrifying."

"Hey!" Ted complained.

"The Todd you, can't stop making smutty jokes and you know Blonde Doctor doesn't appreciate your ideas of a good time. You're out, like I said."

"Damnit! She doesn't know what she's missing." The Todd sulked.

"Guess I'll have to beep Jimmy later..."

"Awww," Said Ted.

"And you, Doug." The Janitor sighed. "You're the worst one of all! Tell her how I feel... yeah right. If I want to be embarrassed in front of all the staff and patients because you know she's out of my league for a start... and then the rest. I'm sorry but this meeting is over. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing."

"Surgery," The Todd shrugged and went away. They all watched after him, shocked, before the other two also dispersed and left the Janitor sat on his own wondering what to do.

He sat there for a long time, mulling it over in his head until he finally reached the conclusion that he would just have to live the rest of his life without her. She'd only snort-laugh if he told her the truth, and not in the good way. Scooter wouldn't see him as superior anymore, so that would be over. No one would be scared of him. He'd become a loser. He couldn't let that happen.

Dr Kelso entered the room with two muffins in his hands and one stuffed in his mouth. He spat it out so that it travelled towards the Janitors feet, who picked it up to look at.

"Is this your muffin, sir?"

"Well, duh." Dr Kelso rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here sat down on your ass anyway? I don't pay you to count each worthless second you've wasted of your life being a scummy janitor – i actually pay you _to _waste each worthless second of your life being a scummy janitor. Now get back to work!"

The Janitor nodded, unable to think of a comeback since all he could muster was something to do with Blonde Doctor's new hair cut and how great it was. As Kelso sat on the couch and began gorging himself on his cakes, the Janitor got up and left to find an odd job to do. He never had much to clean or fix seem as though he had his janitor minions to do all the work for him.

Unfortunately, Poodle-haired Doctor bumped into him on the way to his sanctuary closet.

"You," Mean Doctor pointed into his chest. "Go clean the soupy-custardy mess on the cafeteria floor that once was the delicious combination of Barbie's dinner and desert before she decided that it looked better as a puddle of slush on my feet. And when you're done, clean my shoes will ya?"

He then growled, pushing his shoes into the Janitor's stomach and walking away. The Janitor himself took one look at the shoes before throwing into the trash-can and hurrying to the cafeteria – not to clean up the food mess but to see why Blonde Doctor did it. Something was bothering her, and it was his responsibility to find out what. Maybe this was his chance to make her laugh again.

Poodle-haired Doctor was true to his word – there was a weird orange-yellow gloop on the floor with shoe-shaped gaps in the fluid where he must've been standing. But that didn't concern the Janitor, of course; Blonde doctor was sat by herself at a table with her hands covering her face. He sat opposite her.

"I threw Dr Cox's shoes in the garbage." He told her as a conversation starter.

She removed her hands to reveal streaks of mascara down her cheeks. She gave a small smile.

"He said that he'd get you to clean them." She croaked.

"So what's wrong?" The Janitor pressed. "You were all giggly and happy last time I checked."

"Just frickin' Dr Cox and his oh-so funny rants." She snorted. "He thinks I'm letting my personal life get in the way of work... it's not my fault there's bugs in my apartment building! I'm entitles to a little freak out every now and then..."

"Stop," The Janitor frowned. "There are bugs in your building?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Means I've got nowhere to stay tonight... or tomorrow night. All I did was complain slightly to Carla when I was taking my lunch to the table and Dr Cox was all over me like a rash. Some things he says are really harsh, you know?"

"Yeah,"

"So I threw my tray to the ground." Blonde Doctor shrugged. "Hope he wasn't too mad."

"Oh, no..." The Janitor grimaced. "He's totally fine with it."

And there it was. That amazing laugh from her that almost sounded manly – but that didn't matter. She was laughing again, he had done it!

"I just feel like everything's getting on top of me now, 'cos I don't have anywhere to stay for the next couple days and I can't stay at Carla's 'cos _he's _there..." Blonde Doctor paused for breath and almost choked up.

"Hey, it's not so bad." The Janitor didn't know what or why he was saying this but it came out before he could stop it. "You can crash at mine until your building is safe again."

"At yours...?" Blonde Doctor looked confused. "...you have a place?"

"Sure I do, just 'cos I'm a janitor, you don't think I own an apartment?"

"No, not that..." He could tell that she meant it in every sense, but he didn't mind at all. "Look, I can't push myself onto you like that, it's a big thing. We hardly know each other. I don't expect you to have to put up with me cluttering up the place."

"Cluttering up the place?" The Janitor tried not to chuckle at how wrong she was. If anything, she'd brighten the room right up. "Anyway, I insist. You've got nowhere else to go." He put a friendly hand on her shoulder for reassurance. At this point, The Todd was walking past and stopped to make a comment.

"Man, you're easy!" He laughed. "You'd do anyone! By the way, I've also got an apartment, if you're interested."

"Eww, no, Todd!" Blonde Doctor shrieked.

"Worth-a-shot-five?" The Todd lifted his hand. No one answered it, so he walked away in a mood.

"Ignore him. He'll find some nurse to harass." The Janitor joked. He realised that his voice didn't accompany the air of a funny man, because it was a little flat and... well, evil. But that's what years of ignorance on other people's behalf's did to him, so he couldn't blame himself. At least Blonde Doctor smiled, which suggested that she understood his humour okay.

"So what do you say? I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed."

"Well..." She looked about for a couple of minutes before deciding. "Okay, I suppose it's only for two nights. I'll be outta your hair before you know it."

"Oh." He nodded along. "That's great."

It was no wonder that the pulsating sensation was beginning to get harder to keep on the low down, especially as he even offered to drive Blonde Doctor there after her shift. His shift actually ended and hour before, but he hung about for a bit longer just so he could give the lift. This was wrong, he realised afterwards, because he knew that she didn't feel that way about him. Why was he torturing himself like this?

They reached his apartment, and he walked her straight through. It was on the ground floor, so the awkwardness he felt didn't last too long. Finally, they were in his living room, and she was placing her bag (which had already been packed and put in her locker that morning because she knew she had to go someplace else) on the floor by the kitchen counter.

"Take a seat; you don't have to stand about on parade or anything." The Janitor told her, pointing at the couch and flicking the small box TV set on. "I don't know what's on, so here's the control, I'm gonna get you some fresh sheets for the bed."

"That's sweet of you." Blonde Doctor smiled at him, genuinely, as she took the control from his hands and began flicking through the channels. Satisfied that his woman was happy, the Janitor headed for the bedroom to change the sheets, pillows and blankets. He wanted everything to be fresh for his... wait, why was he saying 'his woman'? She wasn't his. He was getting carried away with his fantasies; he should never have brought her here in the first place. Stupid, stupid Janitor.

When he'd finished and brought some covers out for himself, he joined Blonde Doctor on the couch and was going to watch the TV but she cut through the commercial voice-over man with her own beautiful voice.

"Janitor," She half sighed the way she always said that word. "Do you like living here?"

"Yeah, why?" He answered, but he knew why. Because of his janitor's salary, he couldn't afford major luxuries like someone on a doctor's salary could. Blonde Doctor shook her head.

"I was just wondering."

"Okay." He tried to concentrate on the TV screen again but, she cut through once more.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on JD?"

He tried not to appear indifferent upon the topic of his worst enemy and favourite irritant. "What, Scooter? Nah. He'll get over it."

"You really think that?" She was asking for his advice. He couldn't ruin this moment.

"Yeah." He nodded with a frown. "What kind of a man makes a lovely, beautiful woman like you give up everything you ever wanted just to break your heart? If you ask me, he's a crazy man. If it were me... err, no, wait..." He trailed off. "Forget that part."

Blonde Doctor didn't laugh this time. She was looking at him in a strange way, a way he didn't remember from previous encounters.

"What were you going to say?" She asked.

"Erm..." He felt the heat creeping upon him, beads of sweat building on his forehead. His mouth was dry, so when he opened it, no words came out. Not at first – but then he sensed her discomfort and decided that it was now or never. "If you were... were my... err, woman, then I would never... let you, err, go. Not like the way Scooter did. I'd never... never do that... to _you_."

A silence ensued that made the Janitor want to run away. He'd put his vulnerability on the line, making him less scary and more human. If she were to throw his feelings aside, he'd lose all of his status in the hospital and probably all of the respect he had for himself. She'd never look at him the same way again. He knew that he couldn't live this down.

And then Blonde Doctor said something that he did not expect in a million years.

"That is so hot." She whispered. She then leaned forward quickly, almost like a pounce and eradicated the space between them with her lips. The Janitor, not used to this kind of behaviour from, well, anyone, tried to pull away but she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in closer. He didn't understand or know what to do.

After a few seconds, Blonde Doctor stopped and looked shocked with herself. The Janitor's face was a mixture of surprise and joy. It wasn't quite a smile and his eyebrows were raised.

"I'm so sorry!" She began quickly, words firing out at a hundred miles an hour. "I shouldn't have done that, that's like taking advantage, and I'm not that sort of person, although I guess you could call me a bit of a tart, it comes from my mum, my mum liked to sleep around and kiss random guys and sometimes the not so random, but that's no excuse for me to do that to you! I'll just leave... I'll go now..."

"No, no, don't." He stood as she stood. "Please, don't. It's my fault for inviting you here, when I've got all these feelings I have no control over..."

"Feelings?" Blonde Doctor looked taken-aback. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't get that from what just happened?" He gulped. "Well this is awkward."

"Just a tad." Blonde Doctor half laughed and then looked down.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, shifting uncomfortably on the spot and searching the area for a subject changer. Unfortunately, all the Janitor could find was a few stuffed squirrels on his counter top and he knew that woman didn't find that attractive at all. In the end, he looked at his watch and began to usher Blonde Doctor into her room.

"You gotta sleep, early shift tomorrow, you're a doctor." He told her, words slurring over each other in his over-enthusiasm. "I, err, I'll see you in the morning. Or not. You can leave early if you like, but you don't have to tip-toe around me. I'm a heavy sleeper."

"O-okay," Blonde Doctor tried not to be pushed out of the picture. "But I wanted to say something, hold on."

"What is it B...err, Elliot?"

She fiddled with the bottom of her top and lost eye contact with him instantly. "You're a sweet guy, and I'm in a bad place. I know that it was probably just my hurt that caused that inappropriate gesture before, but there's still something... nagging away in the back of my brain. You're... a good person."

"Thank you, I guess." The Janitor frowned. "You're an amazing woman. It's not easy for me to love, I generally find hate the most interesting of emotions. I hate Scooter's hair, but I don't hate his stupidity; it gives me more of a reason to destroy his life. I hate voles but I don't hate stuffing them into mice occasionally. I hate this moment... but I don't hate you."

"I think I understood that," Blonde Doctor gave a small chuckle. "Well... I've got a lot of stuff to figure out now." She sighed. "I'll be in there. Sleeping. Try to sleep too, yeah? Don't beat yourself up over all of this."

"Okay." The Janitor nodded. "I'll be planning Scooter's demise."

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah... I guess you will."

* * *

_**Next Time: We here 'Day 1' from Elliot's POV. How does she feel before/during/after her first day at the Janitor's? Please review! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back again! It's been a while frankly because I thought about not writing another chapter until I got a review or two, but then I realised that it probably won't happen and I really do enjoy writing, so I'm gonna post the next chapter anyway! I like an attitude like that, so if you're in a situation where no one is replying to your chapters – well, screw them! You're having an awesome time writing, yeah? So why stop? Just do what you love doing and hopefully some amazing person will come along and make your day! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 2 – Elliot Reid**

Waking up in someone else's bed, of someone else's room, in someone else's apartment, can really shock and confuse a forgetful, blonde bimbo such as herself. Elliot never thought of herself as a clever person. She was forever putting herself down, and too right, she _was _dumb at times! That morning, when she awoke and took her first blink of the day, tasting salty tears in her mouth, was no different to the idea from before. For a moment, she scanned the new room for information that might tell her why she was there. And then, as her memory of last night returned, she slowly began to piece it together.

Oh yeah, she thought to herself. She had stayed at The Janitor's apartment because her building was being de-bugged and she had nowhere else to stay thanks to JD being so close to her best friend's new husband. Ugh – she wanted to punch JD right in his smug little face, and poke out his stupid eyes for what he had done to her. Oh, wait, more of what had happened yesterday was coming back to her...

She had done something so stupid, she knew that much. She had felt unloved, lonely and vulnerable when The Janitor had offered her his bed for the next two nights. She had accepted his offer, of course, now feeling loved, surrounded and confident. It was funny how one simple gesture from a kindly cleaner had made her feel so good about herself for once. The amount of self-loathing she usually undertook had dramatically decreased since that conversation.

Maybe that's why she had tried to kiss him. Oh yeah, she remembered that all too well. She cursed under her breath as she sleepily got out of bed and checked her reflection in the mirror. Why had she done that again? Oh yes. That's why. She's a frickin' idiot!

At least he'd been a gentleman about the whole thing – _no, he hadn't freaked out and ran away at like John Frickin' Dorian had done –_ he just kindly nodded and accepted her bad behaviour as the need for human contact; lust, even. But she knew in her heart that it hadn't been anything to do with that. His words, his words had been so sweet and endearing, he'd comforted her and made her laugh so much! He'd appreciated her hatred of JD, and had given her a place to stay. He was so awesome. He had taken her under his wing.

In fact, she mused as she got dressed, he had even admitted that he 'didn't hate her'. This was Janitor talk for love, she had gathered, from his babbling explanation. How was she supposed to take that news? She had just gone to bed and promised to see him the next morning for work. They would go in together, in his van, get out in front of everyone at the parking lot, and start gossiping within the nursing ranks.

This, however, didn't bother Elliot as much as she had expected it to. She was actually looking forward to it – the look on JD's face when she hugged and thanked the Janitor for a wonderful night. _ Mwahaha..._ okay, she really had to stop the evil thoughts. Then again, JD had broken her heart and the Janitor had done quite the opposite. She felt much happier. She felt like she was fixed again.

Elliot crept over to the door and opened it slightly to look around the living area of the apartment. The Janitor was snoozing on the couch as expected, snoring softly. Comically, he had his mouth wide open, one leg wrapped in the covers (taking the vast majority of the sheets up) and the other leg out of the covers, oddly positioned up against the back of the couch. However uncomfortable it seemed to her, it still made her giggled. She tried to sneak to the kitchen to make a drink, when she heard him shift and stop snoring.

"Morning, sunshine!" She chirped, happily, only afterwards regretting the idea in case he took it as a hint that she loved him back and hoped it would work out. After all, she didn't think of him in that way at all... did she?

"Morning..." He answered her gruffly, dozily sitting up on the couch and looking around as if he also had done the forgetting thing she had experienced. "You making coffee?"

"Yeah, is that alright?" She grimaced, unsure whether she was allowed to use his kitchen applications without asking. He was the Janitor and he lived by certain (and weird) morals.

"Sure." He yawned and stretched. "As long as I get one."

As he stood up, Elliot noticed that he was still wearing his work clothes and realised that he must've slept in them also. She almost felt sorry for him – of course he'd of had to, she had been in his roo where the clothes were! What a dumb-frick, she should've checked he had gotten clean clothes before going to sleep!

She poured the kettle water and stirred the mugs with the little spoon. "You know, it was really nice of you to keep me here for now. Thanks a lot, again."

"No problem." He half-smiled and wandered over to his room, most probably to put on clean clothes. Elliot assumed that he must have piles of that same uniform, because he never seemed ot wear anything else and he didn't strike her as a dirty person. Maybe strange, but never sloppy.

He emerged from the bedroom after five or so minutes with (hopefully) a fresh uniform and took the coffee from the kitchen counter, sitting beside Elliot on the couch. She had turned to TV on, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable with any unwanted silence. It was the news: another frightful infection had unleashed itself upon all but two people, so the media were exploding it into a pandemic that was 'likely to kill' most of the population.

"Aw, frick on a stick..." Elliot sighed. "Now the hospital's gonna be packed with crowds who all think they're gonna die, and we have to check them all out in case there is actually someone who's hurt."

"Can't you just shout out for anyone who has those symptoms, and then just ignore them until the rest of the normal people have been sorted out?"

"Nope, can't even do that." Elliot tried not to laugh at his insane ideas. "What if one of them actually does have the infection? The hospital would be sued for malpractice, I could even get fired."

"Oh."

They chatted away the morning until all of the coffee had been drunk; he showed her to his van in the most politest way that it was impossible to think that he was a horrible person like what JD imagined him to be. They didn't drive in silence – one of her favourite songs came on the radio so she sang all the way, aware that her voice was terrible but feeling like she couldn't care less in front of this man. When they arrived, he opened the door for her and helped her out, just in time for JD to be riding along with Sacha, looking horrified. Elliot tried not to grin, but keep her usual harsh look of disgust whenever he approached her.

The scooter came to a wobbly stop and JD sat there for a couple of minutes, repeating the starts of words like 'who', 'what' and 'why'. The Janitor raised his eyebrows.

"I gave Blonde Doctor a lift in, so what?" He asked. JD stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" He gaped at his enemy, then looking back at Elliot for an explanation. She didn't give him one, just continued to glare menacingly at his expression of distaste. The Janitor was also looking at her now, probably for confirmation on whether he could tell JD or not. She gave one nod and he proceeded.

"She stayed at mine last night." The Janitor confirmed JD's worst fears. "She had nowhere else and I offered her my _bed_."

"Wha...?" JD coughed and tried again. "Elliot, you-you-you slept in his bed?"

"Oh, it's okay though." She decided to speak now, choosing her moment carefully. "Because you don't love me, do you?" Elliot then shoved her hands hard on his scooter so that it over balanced and he fell onto the ground with it heavily crushing him. She walked away, proud.

The Janitor didn't come after her, so she assumed that he'd be giving JD a hard time – the thought of which made her grin from ear to ear. Unfortunately, Turk had been walking into the hospital at the same time and had witnessed the incident. He jogged to catch up with Elliot and stopped her half way into the waiting lounge.

"Elliot, what the hell was that?" He gasped, catching his breath.

"That was nothing." She began, hoping that her fast-talking and random stories would annoy him enough that he wouldn't care. "It was punishment for JD because he's a douche-bag and he really hurt me which no one seems to get, they're all over him still like he's the most golden boy in the world so anyway, he actually decided to poke his big nose – and I mean _big _– into my private life, which is private! Anyhoo, I don't see you out there helping him up which makes you a bad friend."

"Whoa, I'm not a bad friend." Turk scowled. "And JD's still our buddy so you can't expect everyone to just freeze him out. I mean, c'mon, it's not his fault that he realised he didn't love you. At least he didn't string you along forever."

"Turk, he did strong me along!" Elliot screeched but in a stage-whisper. "I thought they were the most magical days of my life and now he's scared me romantically! I may never love again!"

"You know that's not true." Turk shrugged. "I bet there's someone out there who loves you."

At this point, right on cue, the Janitor strode in with JD's jacket in his fist and his other hand in his pocket. Elliot looked up at him and then at the floor, her mind calculating Turk's last sentence.

"I think you're right." She nodded. "Someone out there does love me."

"See there you go." Turk patted her shoulder and then playfully punched the Janitor in the stomach. "Dude, where's JD? Why do you have his jacket?"

"Don't ever do that again or you may regret it." The Janitor's voice boomed, mightily. "Scooter don't need this wear he is."

Elliot watched their arguing with an inquisitive muse. Why was the Janitor so mean to everyone else in the hospital? Maybe with a bit of loving he could really be the nice guy that she knew. But who was she kidding – she didn't love him! Did she? Oh God, the events from the night before were really playing on her mind. She had never looked at him in that way before, she had to be dreaming still. When she woke up, she would be perfectly fine. Back to normal. Maybe everything will have been a nightmare. Maybe JD still loved her.

Turk ran off to the exit and the Janitor turned to Elliot to wave and smile. She attempted a smile back but quickly twirled around and began to stalk the corridor. She needed to talk to someone, anyone, and get this off of her chest. But who could she talk to? Carla would only tell Turk, who'd in turn tell JD and Elliot couldn't handle that right now. The whole hospital would soon find out, and if it turned out that she had to break the Janitor's heart, then everyone would hate her and he would be so embarrassed. This situation sucked.

The rest of the day pretty much sucked too. Elliot found herself running back and forth between two similarly irritating patients who were obsessed with her doing her job right – Mr Galloway was a 68 year old diabetic who suspected females to be incompetent against the males, which of course gave Dr Cox great delight. And Mr Wilson had Alzheimer's which caused him to believe that Elliot was stealing his medication because he couldn't remember taking it.

The problem was, Elliot really wasn't a good doctor today. She couldn't stop thinking about the look on the Janitors face last night when he admitted his crush on here. And it wasn't as if it was even just a crush – his eyes were shining in the way that told her it was much, much more than that. In fact, the more he thought about it... the more she drifted off into her own fantasy world.

"Knock, knock, anyone home in Malabo Barbie Town?"

Elliot felt a hard fist beat her head twice and she snapped out of her day dream in time to see Dr Cox giving her a harsh scowl. Mr Galloway was in his bed, watching, and most probably judging. She didn't know what to say at first.

"Well?" Dr Cox's glare bored into her.

"Well... well what...?" She tried not to look at her patient, speaking in her quietest voice but Cox decided that he wouldn't respect her want for privacy.

"Mr Galloway here asked you a question and you just went ahead and ignored him." Dr Cox explained. "Now what would be the reason for that, would you say? Maybe Blondie is on her 'time of the month', or per-haps she has had a chilling experience, or maybe in a turn of events Barbie is in fact an extremely useless female who can't be a doctor for toffee?"

"I bet on the last one!" Mr Galloway put in.

"Okay, shut up!" Elliot screeched. "It's none of them, actually! I'm just... in a bad place right now."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Dr Cox narrowed his eyes. "So Newbie turns you down and you spit out your dummy?"

"Leave me alone, alright? You and Jordan have got more issues than this entire hospital put together." Elliot gave a 'so there' kind of nod and walked away, but on the inside she felt like screaming. When were people going to stop talking about her and JD? Dr Cox was going to kill her later for that remark...

...and whilst walking, looking down, and thinking about others things once more, Elliot bumped into someone and automatically shouted 'watch where you're going!'. It turned out to be Carla, who raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, one hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, Carla, I didn't know it was you."

"But you knew it was a nurse because I'm wearing purple scrubs." She retorted. "Do you talk to all nurses like that, or just ones in purple?"

"You know that I'm as respectful as I can be!" Elliot complained. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry. I just... I'm really not thinking straight today."

"Why not, what's wrong?" Carla immediately switched from 'I'm a kid of the streets' to 'let me mother you to death' in 0.5 seconds. She was really good at that.

"Ugh, I can't tell you!" Elliot whined, feeling tears welling up in her ducts. "I have to see my other patient and check some lab results..."

"Did you sleep rough last night?" Carla asked, already aware of her friend's apartment situation.

"Well..." Elliot thought back. She hadn't, not at all, she had slept like a baby. She had felt safe, secure and completely at home. So she couldn't say that she'd slept rough. "...not really, I slept okay. Who wants coffee?!"

"Whoa, wait." Carla frowned. "Where did you stay?"

"I fancy cake."

"I'm concerned about you. Stop avoiding the question – where did you stay?"

"Err..." Elliot bit her lip and tried to think of what to say, but an answer didn't come. It was then that she saw JD wander past, staring at her so that he fell over a crash tray, and she realised that he already knew so everyone else was bound to find out soon anyway. "I actually stayed at the Janitor's place."

"The Janitor has a place?"

"That's what I thought."

"Oh." Carla nodded and stuck out her bottom lip. "I see. That was nice of him."

"It was." Elliot nodded along.

They stood there in silence, just nodding along, until Carla broke the quiet moment by waving at someone behind Elliot. "Hey, Janitor! It was nice of you to give Elliot somewhere to stay last night!"

"What?!" Elliot gasped. "I gotta go!"

She rushed away, jumping over JD's body which was still laid out on the floor, looking back only once to see Carla rubbing the Janitor's arm and smiling. Damn it, she was good at getting information. It would be all over the hospital soon. What was she going to do when she decided that the Janitor wasn't the one for her?

They were going to laugh at him. Oh God.

What the frick was she going to do?!?

* * *

Eep, still no reviews! Does it really stink that bad? Please review, even if it's bad news! xxxNTxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yet another chapter... I've had one review so far, but thank you very much 'nowirealise'! Here's your update, I'm happy to entertain just you if that is the case _****_J_****_ Please enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 3 – The Janitor**

There was nothing more humiliating than to be shown up in front of all your peers by a hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend running away from your very presence than those 'peers' actually being the people that you had hoped to be feared by for as long as you work there. But yesterday, the Janitor felt more than just humiliation – he was hurt. The morning of said day had been fine. Blonde Doctor had made coffee, they'd eaten breakfast, watched TV and gone to work like everything was perfectly normal. They had gotten over the embarrassment from the night before; they had put it in the 'never speak of it again' pile. Yet when they entered the hospital, she had turned on him in an instant.

First was the moment that he had walked over whilst she had been talking to Nice Nurse about something. She had got all red-faced when he approached, that he attempted a smile, but she simply turned away and ran. He felt stupid. Nice Nurse Carla had smirked and rubbed his arm – a sure sign of pity. He didn't like being pitied. Then Scooter had crawled up from the floor and laughed at him with his smug little grin, asking if he had women troubles. The Janitor, of course, stuffed his mop into Scooter's mouth and then pushed him over again, but that didn't make his heart stop aching.

Next thing he knew, Blonde Doctor was avoiding him so much that he resorted to stalking instead of cleaning, wondering if she would jump about and find somewhere else to be every time he turned up. Apparently, she did. Every time, she went bright red, spoke really fast in a high pitched tone and scampered off. It was the same reaction and it was driving the Janitor insane! He didn't understand why she was acting like this. He ended up calling a meeting of the Brain Trust, but The Todd couldn't get there because he was 'busy' in the on call room and Jimmy the Overly Touchy Orderly only wanted to mush Ted's cheeks together. No one could help the Janitor now.

The worst part was that when he got to his van, there was a note taped to it from Blonde Doctor. It stated that she had been offered a lift to his apartment and so couldn't ride back with him tonight. He shrugged it off, trying not to show his emotions in public. They all already knew that he was weak, but they didn't need to see a grown man cry.

When he arrived at his place, she was already in bed. He opened the door slightly to peak a look in, only to see her sprawled out and snoring loudly. He chuckled and closed the door, reserving his place on the couch and curling up for the long night ahead. The Janitor never slept when there were other people in his apartment. It was just a thing he couldn't control. He had pretended to be sleepy yesterday just to trick her into thinking he was almost a normal human being. Obviously from her reaction, she already knew how insane he was. He should've known that he could never make her his woman.

Today, he stared at the ceiling waiting for Blonde Doctor to wake up so that he could make coffee for her this time and then they could drive to work again. Today was her last morning in his place; she would be returning home tonight and he couldn't let her leave without showing his appreciation for her... well, existence. She was just so perfect...

"Morning, sleepy head." She yawned as she slipped through the bedroom door and moved rapidly towards the kitchen.

"Uh, morning, I'll get that." The Janitor jumped up and launched himself at the coffee pot, almost pushing her away. She wasn't acting awkward now, maybe she had gotten over everything? "I didn't see you yesterday."

"Oh, right." She looked down to the floor with her big beautiful eyes and he watched as her eyelashes fluttered relentlessly as she blinked. "I was really, really busy and I couldn't stop. Anyway, I only saw you as much as I normally see you."

"Yeah, but I thought it was different now." He didn't understand why she was acting so cheery.

"Because...?" She raised her eyebrows and stuck out her bottom lip, inquisitively.

"Because!" He snapped back, adopting his usual voice instead of the kindly one he always used on her. "You and I, that awkward kiss, you getting all upset about it and me telling you that I didn't hate you! Not remember any of that or something?"

"Of course I do," Blonde Doctor stuck a hand out into the air, apparently searching for the answer in the invisible particles surrounding her. "It's just that I thought it would be easier on you if we just forget about that whole... night. I'm not coming back tonight, I'm moving back into my apartment this morning. If you want to be useful you can be a good Janitor and drive me there."

"Are you really talking to me like that?" He questioned. She was acting like everyone else did to him now; like he was nothing. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets whilst she picked up her bag and dismissed his question. "Get in the van. Hope you don't mind sitting amongst my squirrel army, only I want to bring them too. Just for the ride, you know?"

"No I don't." Blonde Doctor scrunched her forehead. "Do whatever, as long as I'm back for when my shift starts at ten."

"Whatever."

The Janitor didn't know why he was being such a jerk – actually, that was a lie, he knew exactly why. She was being different around him, avoiding him and now talking to him like he was a piece of dirt. Why should she get special treatment when she was dishing it out? He decided that instead of being nice and normal for her, he would give her his full amount of weird, which is why he made her drive all the way to her place with a bunch of stuffed squirrels on her lap. She didn't look amused but neither did she say anything. He chuckled inwardly, knowing how disgusted she would be really.

Blonde Doctor jumped out of the van and ran towards her building. He knew that she wanted to be driven to work as well, but she hadn't actually stated that fact – why should he run around for her? He was already late for work! So before she could notice, he put his foot down on the accelerator and sped away. Part of him felt bad for this, but the other more evil part of him was only doing what he did to most people – paying them back for doing him wrong. Speaking of which, he was going to try out his new net on Scooter's head today...

When he got to work, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Mean Poodle Haired Doctor must've noticed, because he came over with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

"Say there, Frankenstein," He initiated the conversation so the Janitor folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "Just wanted say it's great what you and Barbie have got going on – oh yeah, that's right! She doesn't even like you! Great job, there, and good luck with the rest of your train-wreck life."

"What do you mean by all of that, exactly?" The Janitor inquired, keeping his cool, unbothered voice nice and even.

"I mean what happened yesterday." Mean Doctor was still grinning. "Newbie told me about Barbie staying at your apartment and let's face it – we _all _saw her running away from you whenever she could. _Nawt_ what the girlfriend _should_ do. What's up with you, bad in the sack?"

"For your information, we did not sleep together; I just offered her a place to stay whilst she had nowhere to go. Furthermore, you're a jerk-weed and I wish to do this to you:" The Janitor reached out with his hand, clasped Mean Doctor's face and pushed him backward before walking away. He didn't want to stick around and be taunted like that. Unfortunately for him, at that point Scooter came rushing round the corner, skidding to a halt as the Janitor made sure to loom over him.

His reaction was not expected.

"Whoa, did you not sleep last night, buddy?" Scooter used a mocking tone, his expression that of a man trying not to laugh. The Janitor frowned.

"Slept fine thanks, what's it to you?"

"Just think it's kinda funny." Scooter shrugged. "Yesterday you were all like 'ooh JD I got myself a girlfriend and guess what, it's Elliot!' and now you're just a pathetic loser she dumped."

"She didn't dump me." Sweat beads were forming on his forehead. He wasn't being feared. This could not be happening. "In fact we were never an item. You on the other hand, she would happily murder and I'd help her out. Get out of my face or I'll shove my hand on yours."

"That would be violence." Scooter pointed out. "I thought you never hit, just let the anger boil up inside of you. Or are you so heart-broken that it doesn't matter so much now?"

The Janitor snarled at his nemesis and moved past him, only just realising that he'd forgotten his cleaning cart from his encounter with Mean Doctor; today was just getting worse and worse. Hopefully all of the badness would just wash away ASAP and he'd get his life back on track. He'd have to punish Scooter later for being immature and selfish. A lesson on how to swim in a shark tank should soon sort him out.

But as the day had already decided, his bad luck was not quite run out yet as Blonde Doctor was sat crossed legged on top of his cart waiting for him, face like thunder. Her fringe was covering her eyes but he could tell that her brow was inverted and angry. She blew the hair from her face as he slowly walked over, shoulders up and tense. This was not good.

"I'm in trouble." He guessed, helping her down from where she sat.

"Oh yeah, big time!" She hollered back, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and nodding as she threatened him. "I can't believe you left me there without saying anything! I had to take a cab with some driver called Hans who, incidentally, liked licking his lips and yelling 'chick city' every time I even glanced at him." She sighed and became serious. "What got into you?"

"You did, okay?!" He half whispered, trying so hard for the nurses' station not to hear because Laverne was leaning forward and looking over her glasses. "One minute we were apologising for a stupid kiss – _that I didn't hate_, by the way – and the next you were acting as if nothing ever happened. I confronted you, you treat me like everyone else does and I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong."

She looked down and they both were silent. He never took his stare away from her, hoping that it would burn long and hard enough for her to feel guilty but not so much that she would be scared or upset.

"I was just... getting you back for what you did to me." He explained, calmer than before. "I never let something hurt me and then just walk away. People think I'm weird for that, but I don't care what they think."

"Mm-hmm, this is juicy!" Laverne smirked from behind her desk, cutting through the tense atmosphere like a shanghai blade. Blonde Doctor gave her an evil look and then gave the Janitor one last hard stare before departing, holding a hand to her head in despair.

He hadn't meant to upset her, not really. Yeah, he wanted to pay her back... or had he? He couldn't really remember whether he had wanted to annoy her or just send out a signal that he was depressed and looking for help. Either way, he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. Now all he wanted to do was go home but he had to battle on with the rest of his day, pretending that everything was normal even though he knew that people were laughing at him behind his back. This was humiliating.

Mean Doctor was laughing at him. Scooter was mocking him. Laverne was judging him. Blonde Doctor hated him. How could it get any worse?

Well, it did get worse. As it turned out, coming home after his shift without Blonde Doctor with him made his heartache increase. The sensation was fading, now replaced by an empty feeling that made him want to cut himself. How could a simple woman make him feel like this? He was the Janitor, for Christ's sake! He didn't get upset over anything! Except for this...

He didn't want to sleep in his bed – not just yet. His entre room smelt like her perfume so he decided that the couch was the best option for now. He collapsed onto it was his head in his hands and tried to think about other things. The land of dreams seemed like a really faraway place right now. He'd never sleep in the state he was in.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Surprised, he jumped up and jogged over, opening it and standing back in shock. It was her.

"I hope you don't mind me coming this late," Said Blonde Doctor in response to his reaction. "I didn't think you'd be asleep and I wanted to tell you something."

"No." Was all he could muster, indicating her to come in and sit down, which she did. He sat down beside her and shrugged. "What is it?"

"I've been really stupid." She admitted. "The reason why I was avoiding you was because I didn't know how I felt about you yet and I didn't want to embarrass you. I guess that went out the window, huh?"

"Yeah," He nodded, still not quite sure whether he was dreaming or not.

"Anyway, I then thought that if I just pretended that nothing had happened, everything would pass and you could live your normal life again. I was wrong – again. Finally, I realised that the reason why I didn't want to be near you in public was that I was scared of what other people would think. They'd think I was on the rebound from JD, or that I was stupid and desperate to go out with the creepy janitor guy who no one likes – no offence."

"None taken,"

"But then you said something today that really got to me. You said that you didn't care what other people thought, and that's when it hit home that I shouldn't care either!"

"What are you saying?" The Janitor felt himself getting uncomfortable. Blonde Doctor was edging closer to him.

"I'm saying... that you can't help who you fall for."

"Whoa, okay." He sighed and pushed her away. "If this is going to end like the other night, then I don't wanna get hurt again, so just leave now."

"No, I know what I want this time!" She insisted, pulling at his top to draw him nearer. "I want you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ooh it's getting somewhere now, you say! This chapter will be short but hopefully just as sweet. The two people who reviewed – both are filled with awesomeness and in return for your niceness, have some eCookies and an eHug each. As for this chapter... let's see where it goes this time, shall we? Onwards we trot!  
Before we get started, although this isn't really a graphic scene, there are adult themes, which is why the fic was rated at T. xxxNTxxx_**

**Day 3 cont. (night) – Elliot Reid**

Elliot once again initiated the kiss. She knew that he wouldn't, and ever since saying that she wanted him, the Janitor had just stared as if his mind had shut off completely. Her smile tickled his lips; she was trying to tease him, and it worked. His smile tickled her back and she knew that it was okay to continue. Her mouth softly handled his bottom lip and he returned the favour by mirroring her actions against her top lip. She giggled as he robotically manoeuvred his hands to her cheeks, his fingers brushing back her hair and so gently sparking her face with his touch. All of this seemed right, perfect, one hundred percent correct. It felt exactly how it had the first time, before she had pulled away – only this time, she wasn't going to. This time, she would try to take it further.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, moaning in pleasure as he also came closer and soon there was no space between them. She couldn't help herself – Elliot was getting lost in the moment. She lifted her legs effortlessly and wrapped them around his waist so that she could cling to him like a monkey-girl. He stopped the kiss there.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "Too much?"

"No," He answered, his expression confused. "I just didn't expect any of this."

"If I'm moving too fast..."

"No." The Janitor insisted, pushing his mouth onto hers harder than before, more desperate and heated. She gladly accepted and continued her quest. She felt herself being lifted, and she realised without stopping that he was stood up with her holding on, one of his hands protecting her from falling and the other sliding up her top along her back, causing a chill through her spine. Now he was walking. She still did not stop. This was so right. This was – this was like being rescued by a strong, tall fireman... in fact, she was already playing the sexy scenario in her head as he carried her to the bedroom.

This was so frickin' hot. The Janitor of all people! She had never dreamt of him in this way but now she was glad she had taken the chance tonight. And to think they hadn't even dated first.

He dropped her on the bed so that she bounced a little, and then leaned down onto her and looked her straight in the eyes. She detected something there, a worry or a query, something he wasn't quite sure about yet.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I haven't..." He shook his head. "...I mean I _have... _but not with someone like you."

She shrugged back and laughed. "I'm easily pleased."

The night was spectacular – Elliot had never known that the Janitor had so many levels to him. He acted so cold and uncaring to the people with whom he worked. He even acted as if he was an alien of some sort, definitely not of this Earth, that wouldn't even know what Romance was, never mind sex. And yet somehow by just being herself, Elliot managed to crack open that fearsome exterior and find the real man inside.

He was gentle with her at first, soft on her lips and skin and careful not to hurt her. But with a little persuasion, he got rougher and the atmosphere became sweaty and heated, like something out of a romantic novel. It was enough to make her forget everything she had ever known about the creepy janitor everyone else knew.

Afterwards, he turned to her and said the cutest words ever to escape his lips:

"You've made me the luckiest janitor in the world."

Elliot giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Whilst pretending to sleep, she felt him staring at her. She tried not to smile or falter. This night couldn't get any more perfect. She was looking forward to going into work tomorrow with her man and showing everyone who he really was.

If he'd let her, of course.

* * *

_**Yeah, sorry for the shortness but it was just to keep you interested... so how do you think the Janitor is going to react when Elliot tries to tell everyone he's really just a big softy? And how will JD react when he finds out that his nemesis and his ex have slept together? And how indifferent will Dr Cox be??? Keep tuned in! xxxNTxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Back to the usual length chapters now... I wrote this in the morning before school yesterday and had to make a few tweaks to it before posting, but hopefully everything was sorted out. I may have left in the odd British word or phrase in which case, try to ignore them and pretend they sound American, thanks and enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 4 – The Janitor**

There was something wonderful about waking up with someone in his bed. It made him feel loved, appreciated, not just a complete loner. It was the first time in – whoa, such a long time – that he'd actually done this kind of thing and it made him feel... special. That, of all the men in the world that Blonde Doctor could've chosen, she had chosen him. That, years after his lost love whose name he tried to forget, he finally made peace. Red Haired Doctor had been amazing too but it was time to erase her from his memory – she had left him long before they could make it a serious relationship. But Blonde Doctor would never do that. She would never leave him. She loved him.

He awoke abruptly, his slumber interrupted by a streak of sunlight escaping through the curtains, falling gently onto his eyelids. He turned to where Blonde Doctor was laid and wondered if she was pretending to sleep again. This was so weird. She was actually there, snoring (quite loudly) beside him, one hand tucked under her face and the other wildly spread out across the bed. There was only one way of seeing if she was truly awake or not.

The Janitor leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. She murmured, her brows furrowed and her eyes flickered open slowly. He grinned at her – even in the morning she looked beautiful. She smiled back as soon as she registered where she was and snuggled in closer to him.

Once it was time to get up, they both reluctantly heaved themselves out of bed, shared more breakfast and TV, and then hopped into his van. He felt so lucky and loved that he forgot all about his Saturday morning Janitorial Meet-up on the roof and instead chose to walk into the hospital with Blonde Doctor whilst trying to explain to her how weird he was just in case she didn't know.

"...and I don't eat carrots because that would be prejudice." He completed his list as they walked up the ramp.

"Against what?" She asked.

"Ginger people." He sniffed.

"Oh, God, I'm like a red-a-phobe, I can't be near a ginger person!" She almost screeched, stopping and putting a hand over her heart. "I can smell freckles a mile away."

"Well that's... weird." He smiled. "I love it."

That's when Blonde Doctor stood in front of him, holding both of his hands and looked into his eyes with her own. "And me?"

He knew what she wanted to hear, but hadn't he already explained how difficult it was for him to 'love' , let alone say the word to someone? So he opted for something else. "I... don't... hate you?"

"Aww!" She melted into a hug and then skipped happily towards the doors. _This is it_, he told himself, _no one but her knows what you can be like and she might not be that bothered about telling everyone._

As soon as they stepped into the waiting area, Carla's nostrils flared and she came from behind the desk to greet them both, her eyebrows arched.

"You two had sex, didn't you?!" She exclaimed. The Janitor was about to 'shh' her but Blonde Doctor had already nodded enthusiastically. Why must she be best friends with the most talkative woman in this hospital?

"How did you know?" Blonde Doctor laughed excitedly.

"I'm a gossip," Carla shrugged. "I can sniff these things out. Like you with freckles only less harsh."

"Oh! Well, yeah, actually, and it was so amazing and gentle and..."

"You know what, I gotta go!" The Janitor said loudly, drowning out his lover's words and flapping his arms as if he was at a loss. "Things to do! Brain trust! Scooter needs to be tortured, I'm behind schedule already..."

Without looking back to see how Blonde Doctor had taken it, he marched out of the reception area and tried to shake it off whilst attempting his usual demeanour by batting the files from Black Doctor's hands and then winking at him. He was about to walk away, but he forgot how persistently annoying Black Doctor could be.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He shouted, so the Janitor had to back up and answer him.

"That's for being a bad friend to Scooter." He explained.

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I was throwing him into a tree, it took you at least five minutes to show up even though you had been there when he fell off his bike thing."

"I was talking to Elliot." Black Doctor frowned. "And since when did you care about JD?"

"I don't." He shrugged. "Just testing your character. You seem selfish. Why were you talking to Blonde Doctor?"

"Elliot? Oh, she was all upset over JD and I wanted to know why she was helping you throw him off of Sacha."

"She was upset?" The Janitor was concerned, but he had left too much emotion in the question so he quickly coughed. "Why's that?"

"You know, 'cos he crushed her?" Black Doctor rolled his eyes. "Dude, everyone knows about that. Then she was all like 'I'll never find love' and I said 'someone's gotta love you' and she was like 'yeah I think someone does' and that's when I ran outside and helped JD out of that tree."

The Janitor smiled, and that's when Black Doctor began to nod and point a finger. "I know your secret."

"What secret?" The Janitor folded his arms and gave his best 'I don't care' expression.

"It's all adding up," Black Doctor waved a finger. "Yeah... why you and Elliot were together in the parking lot, both having a go at JD; why JD gave you both the longest stare every time he saw either of you yesterday; why when I was talking to Elliot she tensed up and there was that uncomfortable thing _and _why she ran from Carla when you appeared." He waved his finger harder and nodded, delighted at his discovery. "Whoa, dude! You love Elliot!"

"What are you talking about?" The Janitor deepened his voice and whacked the now dancing idiot around the head. He just made a 'WTF' face and then continued to dance, all the way down the corridor, singing on his way:

"Janitor and Elliot sitting in a tree!"

The Janitor sighed and bowed his head, admitting his defeat. All of the staff within earshot of the song were staring at him now, some sympathetic but most didn't care. That wasn't the point, though; they all knew his weakness now! That's when Scooter came noisily around a corner, and Black Doctor stopped singing and awkwardly began fumbling about before leaving the area. Scooter glared at the Janitor and marched up to him.

"What do you want, Mousse Man?" The Janitor lifted his head quickly and eyed him up. He'd easily be able to bring him down if they were to fight. "If you've come to sob and sulk because I stole your girl then it'd be falling on deaf ears because I don't care in the slightest. Moan to my mop. It's a good listener."

"I'm not here to complain about that!" Scooter actually looked angry. "But while we're on the subject, I really don't care who Elliot goes out with, I dumped her for a reason and I just want to be her friend. I know that's a long shot, but I guess I could try to at least help her without her knowing, like I came to do now." The Janitor raised an eyebrow quizzically and did his best to loom over the small man as he spoke. "I just saw Elliot all upset and she was crying because she thought you didn't want to show her off to your friends. Don't you understand women at all?"

"What's it to you?"

"Elliot is my friend!" Scooter sounded exasperated now as he clenched his teeth. "Look, all I'm saying is that women like their men to show everyone how happy you make them, and vice versa. I've been in my share of relationships and it's always the same. If we could come to some sort of... agreement... then I'd be glad to give you all the advice you need whenever."

"That would mean becoming friends." The Janitor grimaced.

"No, no, no..." Mousse Man waved his hands in front of him. "You don't have to go that far, but cut me a little slack. I've been with her, I know her. I could help you out. Now go to the ICU, find her, and tell her you're sorry."

The Janitor didn't want to take his enemies advice, mainly because it sounded gay and useless and most men agreed that 99% of the time, lying to women was the best bet. But when he 'accidently' arrived in the ICU and saw Blonde Doctor with Doug, chatting, he realized that maybe Scooter's advice was worth something after all. So he went over and grabbed her from behind, making her shriek in shock.

"S'only me." He began. "I'm openly touching your hips in front of the entire ward and not worried."

"Okay..." She frowned. "That's nice."

He sighed. "I'm apologising, for earlier."

"Why?" She turned around to face him. She didn't look upset at all.

"JD said you were crying!" The Janitor's mouth hung open. "He said you were all mad because I didn't want to show you off to the hospital!"

"JD's a liar." Blonde Doctor mused. "I know that too well... I was a little mad though. Why do you care if anyone knows about us?"

"It's my image." He admitted. "I'm seen as this big, hard, scary man that no one will dare to cross, and I like it that way. And now I suddenly have feelings which makes me seem more..."

"Human." She finished for him. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm am so gonna kill JD for spreading rumours about me! As if he hasn't hurt me enough already!"

"Take a chill pill," Doug's broken child voice interrupted their conversation, as they had been acting like he wasn't there. "He made you say sorry to her without any reason to."

"What do you mean?" Blonde Doctor frowned again.

"He's moulding the Janitor into the perfect man for you." Doug shrugged.

"He's been talking to you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I still think that lying is not the answer!" Blonde Doctor squealed, high pitched and annoyed.

"He's just trying to help." Doug's bottom lip began to waver and he walked away hurriedly. The Janitor scowled after him but then looked down at Blonde Doctor who was far-off and distant now. It was the perfect opportunity to hold her publically, so he did, and she returned the embrace just as heartily. So maybe this whole 'in front of people' thing would turn out okay. Maybe Scooter was a nice guy – sometimes and only sometimes – and maybe everything would be fine.

And maybe... just maybe... he would need to call a Brain Trust meeting _immediately_.

* * *

_**Okau, just have to say that I know this chapter seemed to go nowhere but the JD part was very important and also it was just a teaser section! It's just to keep you reading ;) Characters next time will be... more Carla, more JD, Dr Cox, more Turk and a little of Ted to calm your nerves. :D xxxNTxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's Day 5, just to sort things out, and then it's soppiness from here on in. There is also a reference to my old finished fic "My Day In The Morgue" so I hope anyone who read that will spot it! Enjoy ... please... xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 5 – Elliot Reid**

JD was being such a Frick-Head. Elliot could not understand why he would lie about her crying to the Janitor, even after Doug's nimble-minded attempt at explaining it. He must be jealous, that was the only option she could think of right now. He regretted dumping her and was now ultra jealous that she had moved on and was happy. It had to be! Why else would he go around lying about her feelings to her boyfriend of all people? She had to figure out what the hell was going on inside his measly little brain, so the next day she decided to confront him. She knew he was obsessing over a meningitis patient over in paediatrics so she paid that same child a visit, just to catch up with her Ex.

"Hey, you." She poked JD in the shoulder blade.

"Won't be a sec," JD told his patient and then turned to Elliot, his expression exasperated. "Look, if you've come to argue with me over what happened then I don't really care."

"Now, this isn't about us." She scowled at his stupidity. "This is about you lying to... err, the Janitor."

"You don't even know his name yet you slept with him." He put two thumbs up. "Classy."

"No one knows his name!" She shrieked. "Anyhoo, you had no right telling him that I was crying because that could've made us break up. He could have thought I was whiney and selfish, he might've got fired for incompetence because he couldn't stop thinking about me and then have to move to Ohio because they've got better salaries for cleaners and then I'd be left here with no one to hold me – why would you do that to me, why?"

"Whoa, calm down, Crazy." JD half-smiled. She missed that smile sometimes. "I don't think that would happen and anyway, I was doing you a favour."

"How was that a favour?" Elliot narrowed her eyes, folding her arms.

"Because..." JD stopped, sighed and put his hands on his hips in a girly fashion. She tried not to giggle at him, reminding herself that she was mad at him. "...you might not see it right now but I'm still your friend. I just... I saw that you were a bit upset and I didn't think that he'd apologise anytime soon so I made it up knowing that he'd go after you. I was just giving him a push in the right direction."

Elliot was speechless. She watched as JD uncomfortably fidgeted and bit his lip, and tried to remember that she was angry... but it was hard. He was so good to her, even after the hell she had recently put him through as punishment. In the end, she decided that perhaps they were as bad as each other – although she knew in her heart that she could never truly forgive him. For now, a truce would have to be made, in order to survive the rest of their work life. She outstretched her hand for him to shake; he hesitated before taking it but smiled when she did.

"So, what's this?" He smirked.

"It's a... thing." She shrugged. "Just so that we can be civil."

"That sounds good to me." JD nodded.

"Me too. Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to my _boyfriend._"

"Whose name you don't know yet."

"I know." Elliot giggled. "It'll be okay, I'll ask him tonight."

"I still can't believe you chose him." JD shook his head. "I'm sorry but that man is a whole sack of insanity! He locked me in the morgue! He actually stuffs animals. You hate that."

"I'll have to get used to it." She decided with a happy face. "He is a little bit weird but I'm, like, completely insane too so we suit each other. And I know he locked you in the morgue, I rescued you. You deserved it – he spilt coffee."

"I did not--"

"You did. The Todd saw it." She blew her fringe back. "And finally I've had every single member of his squirrel army on my knee yesterday, so I think I can survive any other creature that comes through the house. Is that okay with you?"

"I suppose it will have to be." He nodded. "You could ask him to lay off me."

"No I couldn't."

"I see."

"Anyhow, I said I have to go so I have to go. I'll speak to you real soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Elliot was proud of herself, being so nice to JD after everything he had done. It hadn't been easy to do that – and now she had to ask the Janitor to do something she knew that he wouldn't find particularly easy – but it all had to be done. There was no way that she could go into work with those two arguing and torturing each other all the time.

"Sweetie," Elliot tried the nickname out, sneaking up behind the Janitor as he mopped and kissing him on the cheek. He tensed and then relaxed and she laughed at his innocence.

"I need you to do me a big favour." She told him.

"What?" He stood his broom up straight and leaned against it. "I bought more copies of the uniform, I even put them in the washer!"

"No, nothing like that." Elliot laughed again at the events from last night. "I need you to talk to JD."

"What's he done." The broom fell to the floor and he was already flexing his fingers.

"Nothing! I want you to make a truce with him; I want you to be his friend."

That's when his jaw dropped also. "I can't do that."

"No, I don't mean proper chums, I just mean... try a little." She shrugged. "I can never forgive him for what he did but he's still an important part of my life and I don't want to have to choose between you."

"Oh, I see." The Janitor nodded wisely. "Kay, well I'm off to find him then. It'll kill me, but for you, it's worth it."

"Aww!" Elliot melted at his words and gave him another kiss – this time with tongue just for good look. He looked surprised and nodded with a smile, wandering in the direction from once she came until he had disappeared.

"I really hope public displays of affection such as that do not make a general day-to-day appearance from now." Dr Cox complained from the side-lines, as he randomly exited a patient's room nearby. He gave Elliot a strong look from above his chart and was about to walk away but she caught up and followed him.

"I don't mind what you think anymore because my boyfriend will think of a great punishment for you and you will wish you were dead." She explained. "Trust me. He broke down JD in his first day with one look."

"I'm not Penny and I'm not as easily brought down." Dr Cox pointed out. "Anyway, I think it's great that you've found someone beneath you. Now you can feel worthy."

"He's not beneath me!" Elliot shrieked. "I can't believe you would say that!"

"Really?" Dr Cox frowned. "That's weird, you do know me, right?

"You know what?" She smiled. "I'm not gonna let that stuff get to me."

"Ye-ea-ah..." He stretched out his word, turning on the spot and stopping her movement. "I still have to pay you back for that remark about me and Jordan having issues more so than the entire hospital put together. Let me tell you, I discussed the comment with her she is re-he-healy pissed at you. Expect the heavens to fall – in fact, here comes my lover now. Say hi."

Jordan came out of nowhere (well, actually the lift) and pointed a long finger in Elliot's face, her expression of more than just anger – pure hatred.

"Don't you ever bring mine and Perry's relationship into your whiney little arguments because for your information, we have lots of sex." She angrily spat. "And it's angry sex, none of that 'love making' crap that you think is so for-filling. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to my hair dressers to have my highlights highlighted. Don't think you've gotten away with this!"

Jordan then walked off, and Dr Cox folded his arms. "Is that it?"

"Wasn't so bad." Elliot sniffed. "It'll make me think about what's to coming to me, but I think I'll be able to sleep at night. Now, where were we?"

After shoving her success in Dr Cox's face, Elliot finished all of her work, including that paper, and sort through all of her patients in time to get a lift back to the Janitor's place in his van. All the way home she described how she'd shrugged off two rants in one day, made up with JD and even seen a coma patient awaken. The Janitor laughed along but it was hollow.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She frowned.

"That whole being friend's with Dorian thing." He snarled a little. "Hurt more than expected. He wanted a hug. I had to give it to him. I tried outlining that I was doing it for you and that it doesn't mean I have to like him still, but that just made him hug me more!"

"That's JD for you." Elliot snickered, suddenly feeling that sinking sensation that told her she missed him too much. "I guess it's one of his qualities. Anyhoo, I'm feeling feisty so how about we do some awesome role playing tonight? I can be a desperate maid and you crawl into my dungeon of treasures..."

* * *

_**Right, time for the soppy stuff now. The days will gradually begin to skip ahead a lot, to show they're relationship in fast forward in order to skip boring stuff. I hope you enjoy... I don't know how long I'll be keeping this up. xxxNTxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Very short chapter, there's a double date and a big question with a not so surprisingly answer but leads onto the next chapter. We're going to skip several days now in order to fit everything in, Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 19 – The Janitor**

For some reason, being around Blonde Doctor was changing the Janitor's dynamic, his demeanour and his way of looking at things. He always used to aspire to get one over those people who wronged him, but now he thought of her face and how she handled situations and ended up simply nodding and resuming his work. She was learning him German and he was teaching her sign language – amongst other, more personal things. He would smile disastrously at Scooter, leading to an awkward moment of silence where they didn't know what to do. Then one of them would say 'good day' and the other would agree, just so that each of them could run towards anywhere that wasn't that spot. It was all worth it though, just to see Blonde Doctor smile in encouragement and embrace his enthusiasm for adaptation.

He found himself sitting with her friends at lunch, chatting with Nice Nurse about her day and listening intently to whatever Black Doctor had to say. He looked at those two and wondered that maybe in the future, he and Blonde Doctor could be like that. That would be amazing if it were possible.

Today at lunch, Scooter had grabbed an extra chair for the end of the table and was squishing on for the first time in ages, as he and Blonde Doctor's relationship was slowly healing. They were discussing the horrors of Malaria and the possible treatments whilst the Janitor nodded along and ate his salad sandwich with no clue as to what they were on about. Blonde Doctor noticed.

"Aw, sorry, sweetie, we'll stop it now." She stuck out her bottom lip and hooked arms with him.

"Yeah, I wasn't even there anyway." Black Doctor shrugged. "Hey, saw this dude today, all up in Carla's face."

"Yeah and his teeth were disgusting." Nice Nurse pursed her lips and agreed with her husband. "Don't get me started on his breath."

"Wanted a surgical consult but I was, like, no way, man!"

"He even backed away when the guy sat up!"

They began to laugh, and Blonde Doctor joined in. Scooter still looked like he didn't belong, so he chuckled quietly to himself to feel part of the group.

"Are you guys in tonight?" He asked. "I rented this movie but I wasn't sure if you were going out or not, being newlyweds and all..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bambi." Nice Nurse frowned. "I thought I told you. Me, Turk and Elliot planned to head over to The Green Tree for a meal... we would have invited you but we planned it two weeks ago and you weren't... you know..."

"Nah, it's okay." Scooter shrugged. "I understand; I don't wanna be a fourth wheel so I'll just watch the movie by myself."

The Janitor listened to their mindless chitter-chatter, realising that his plans for him and his woman would be cancelled tonight. It seemed she had forgotten all about this restaurant booking and was now panicking on what to do. Her neurotic side kicked in and she began flapping about all over the table.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Nice Nurse calmed her down. "You can bring the Janitor along too – we had to book a table for four anyway because they don't do threesies over there. It's a posh place."

"Yeah?" Blonde Doctor looked up at him expectantly.

"Sure." He answered, exchanging a fevered glance with Scooter and then smiling at Black Doctor who was grinning madly.

"Sounds great!" The dancer-man enthused. "Man I am gonna wear my best suit and I'll be all over that place."

"Yeah, it's fancy so wear fancy clothes." Nice Nurse pointed out.

"Fancy..." Scooter muttered.

"You've got fancy clothes, right?" Blonde Doctor asked the Janitor. He nodded and pretended to straighten an invisible bowtie. "Coolio!"

"...Coolio..." Scooter mused.

"It'll be fun, we can do couple stuff." Nice Nurse continued. "Like a double date, and when us ladies go to the bathroom we can bitch about you guys."

"...double date..." Scooter mimicked.

"Okay, dude, that is seriously getting annoying." Black Doctor aimed at his friend. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I guess." Scooter shrugged, dismissively. "I just... I'm gonna be on my own and it feels like you're all against me. I'm being chewed out."

"No you're not." Blonde Doctor scoffed at him. "Stop being so needy and get over it. You've watched a movie by yourself plenty of times."

"Only when they're hot chicks in it." He reasoned with her. "This one's all men."

"That's say's a lot about you." The Janitor said quietly, and Blonde Doctor tried not to laugh; instead, a burst of air escaped her lips and she whimpered with delight. Scooter rolled his eyes and walked away. Nice Nurse watched after him but Black Doctor shook his head.

"Just ignore JD when he's being a baby." He said wisely. "Trust me, I've had to over the years."

"You're right." Blonde Doctor agreed. "Anyway, a double date sounds great. It's at eight, yeah? Coolio!"

Later that evening, she was helping the Janitor to put on his suit, making sure his striped tie looked perfect and licking her finger so that she could rub anything from his face. He let her, enjoying the attention like an orphaned puppy and pecking her lips in return.

"Well, thank you." She gave him a saucy look. "If you weren't already looking so nice in that suit I would have it off you in, like, five seconds."

"And I would have enjoyed it." He nodded once. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm, and she linked it with a smile.

"We so shall!" She giggled as they exited his apartment. She was wearing a slim, duck-egg blue, silky dress complete will strappy heels and a brown shawl to cover her shoulders. He matched in his brown suit and blue stripy tie – she had almost cried when she realised that his tie was actually sky blue and that they were wearing different shades but he managed to calm her down by commenting on how beautiful she looked. Any form of compliment always worked on her; she would melt into his arms and snuggle, forgetting whatever tiny thing had upset her before.

When they got to the restaurant, the Turk's were already there and scanning the menu. Blonde Doctor ordered the sea bass, and so did the Janitor. Everyone would enjoy some champagne, but he was having difficulty in knowing what the special event was – none of them really had much money so it seemed to be a bit of a waste. He asked.

"Turk and I have decided to try for a baby." Nice Nurse answered his question. "We discussed it three weeks ago, told Elliot a week later whilst organising this as it's the only night off all three of us had at once and now here we are." She sipped her bubbly liquid and then gave the Janitor an accusing look. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"No, I, err, asked Kelso and he got another janitor to cover my shift." He lied. He'd actually just left as Blonde Doctor had without telling anybody. He gripped his knife and fork and banged them on the table. "Ich habe hunger!"

"Aw, sweetie!" Blonde Doctor grinned, before explaining to the others. "I'm teaching him some German. Basic level, but he's getting there."

"Nice." Nice Nurse said. "Turk's getting there with the Spanish, aren't you, baby?"

"I do when I do." Black Doctor announced, but the Janitor didn't understand this as a proper sentence. He laughed as the others did, though, afraid not to be accepted within his lovers group of friends. He needed all the people he could get on his side if they were ever going to get married one day. They had to be just like the Turk's.

The food came and went as the evening drew to a close, they champagne was drained to the last drop and stories of their pasts were thrown into the happy conversation, demolishing the hours. The Janitor actually found himself enjoying it; he answered the right questions, inquired and poked at the right statements, shared his own personal stories and then ended his night by caressing Blonde Doctor's face and throwing her shawl across her shoulder, nodding to Black Doctor that enough was enough now, they had to leave.

When they got home, she made out with him for at least ten minutes before declaring that she was tired and that it was already quite late (11:00pm), she really had to be getting home! It's a good job that the Janitor was so gentlemanly enough to offer her to just stay at his place tonight and why not stay the next night too?

Why not stay every night?

"What are you saying?" Blonde Doctor narrowed her eyes.

"I guess..." He sighed and flapped his arms at his sides. "...I guess I'm asking you to move in. With me. Here."

"Uh..." She looked around and smiled. "I can do that. I can. I can and will!"

"Great!" He smiled with her, picking her up into a bear hug and swinging her from side to side in a jerking motion. "We'll get your stuff on your day off and you can change whatever you want about this place. Bring pillows. Bring candles. Whatever, I don't care."

He poked her nose. "Just remember to bring you."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sooo... it's moving in day for the Jalliot Team. First things first, once again the days are just flying by so don't get confused if at one point we end up on day 3456... not that it will, but you catch my drift, right?  
Also, things happen differently now than they did in season 4 originally. What I mean is that this is set straight after JD hurts Elliot, so everything that ever happened afterwards is going to be different. Get what I mean? Okay, onwards... enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 22 – Elliot Reid**

When, upon the arrival of her first day off since he had asked her to move in, Elliot had eagerly and gingerly pulled the Janitor into a frenzied and neurotic rut, she had thought that all chances of them ever seeing each other again were lost. Luckily, he enjoyed the moments when she freaked out slightly because the moving van guys couldn't make it, or when she tried to explain her toilet system so that he didn't have to get mixed into the 'nervous poo-er' idea. For this reason, she loved him ever more. How could one be so understanding and worthy of another such as herself? Those words were not hers, but her mothers, when she had rang her in an attempt to tell her about her new boyfriend. Unfortunately, her mother had other ideas of topics to discuss. Was she looking pretty today? Had she cut her hair yet? When would she be married? How many pretty little children does she want to bring up?

The phone call had left Elliot reeling. She had stormed into the on-call room, flopped onto a bed and cried into her hands, unable to understand how callous and uninterested her mother had been. Why couldn't she just have normal parents who gave a crap about her life or not just what she looked like today? She would've rang her father, but he would only have turned it into a career thing. Was it getting in her way of work? When will she be promoted? Has she achieved the full potential of a resident this year? Why did they have to be that way?

JD found her in the on-call room, but he didn't switch on the light. She guessed that he understood her when she got like this, and for that she loved _him_. And yet she could still never forgive him for what he had done. Her feelings were so crazy and mixed up – every time she saw the Janitor now, her heart rate increased. But it increased whenever she saw JD as well. What did that say about her? JD had no idea. He gave her a sad smile when she sat up to see him.

"What's getting you down?" He asked.

"Just my mom." She shrugged. "The usual – I try telling her about something important in my life and she just couldn't care less. She'd only be worried if I was having plastic surgery, and even then it would be that I might screw it up. I hate her when she's like this."

"You don't hate your mom." JD told her in a soft whisper. "I promise you. Why, what's the important thing you needed to tell her? And why are you here but not in scrubs?"

"Oh..." Elliot smirked. "I'm moving in with the Janitor, today. It's my day off, supposedly. I only came in to ask Lloyd if I could use his van for moving in, because the other guys cancelled on me."

"Why'd they cancel?"

"Car crash."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

JD put his arm around her shoulder. "Things aren't going too well for you today, I take it. If you'd like, I could come help you move in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." _Because I think I'm still in love with you. _Elliot winced.

"Well that's okay, I understand." He nodded, moving away from her. "I gotta go now, I'm supposed to be getting a stool sample of this old lady. My life couldn't get any better!"

Elliot laughed, and was about to let him leave, but a question slipped from her lips. "Do you still feel about me the same as before? I mean... don't you love me, still?"

JD stopped at the door and turned slowly, a frown playing on his face. "What?"

"Uh, because..." Elliot looked around desperately. "I was just wondering because you're being so nice to me even after I hated you for so long."

"Oh." JD nodded. "I can see if that might've been a wrong signal there – and don't worry, you're a friend to me Elliot. I loved you once in that way, but I won't hurt you again. I promise, I'm in this for the friendship. Nothing more."

"That's great." Elliot held her breath to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "That's perfect, for me, I mean. Least I know I'm making the right choice now."

And she did – she had finally been able to narrow down the two men into separate categories. The Janitor was in the category labelled 'available and adores you'. JD was now in 'just friends'. So that made things a lot easier – she would stay with the Janitor forever and forget all of those stupid feelings inside her heart telling her to run back to JD. For a while now, her mind had dropped subtle hints that she missed him but it wasn't until lately that she had realized why. Now she could just ignore all of those signs and get on with it.

In fact, later on, after a frankly terrifying ride to the Janitor's place with Lloyd miming to speed metal, Elliot felt much more confident in herself. The Janitor helped her unload her boxes and brought them all in, discussed with her where things could go and anything of his she didn't like. He was the perfect gentlemen and she loved every minute of it. When they had finished bringing in the boxes, he cupped his hands on her face and kissed her lips softly before drawing back with a smile.

"Let's take a break." He told her.

"Sure thing. I'll grab a couple beers."

"I was thinking more along the lines of this..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, then used his other hand to interlock with her fingers. She laughed and put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to shuffle into a slow dance.

"This is a bit random, there's no music." She whispered into his ear.

"I know. Spontaneity is fun though."

"I love it..." She rest her head on his chest as his shoulder was too far up to reach. "...this is so romantic. What else you got planned?"

"Ah well, it wouldn't be spontaneous if I told you, would it?" He smirked. With one last kiss on the forehead, he let her go gently and opened a nearby cardboard box. "Kitchen stuff."

"I'll give you a hand." As he made to pick up a clutter of cutlery, she stroked his skin and took them from him. "May as well make it fun, yeah?"

"Oh boy." He coughed. "I think we should take our time, you?"

"Definitely."

Unfortunately, fresh new love is always the same. They lasted about seven minutes in the kitchen trying to organise some cups on a rack in a very sensual way before he couldn't take it anymore and had her pinned to the couch. He was getting better and stuff like that now, now that he had time to get over the fact that she was way too beautiful for him. She could see it in his eyes whenever they fooled around and worse – he was enjoying every second of it. So she teased him and pleased him, her usual policy, and enjoyed those little moments where she could forget JD and get on with the Janitor.

Afterwards, she was sat entangled in his arms, playing with her hair whilst he watched. They hadn't done anything bad – she was still dressed but with random items of clothing missing. She looked around. "Where's my bra?"

"On the bedroom box, apt, huh?"

"Yeah... well I need it because this top is chaffing me."

"Sure thing." He reached over and gave it to her. As she lifted her top and began to fumble it on, there was a knock at the door. The Janitor put his belt back on, stroked a hand through his hair and made to open the door. It was JD.

"Hey!" The young man grinned.

"Oh. It's you." The Janitor forced a smile too.

"Brought a bottle to celebrate you guys... uh, Elliot?"

Of course the scene was a little screwy – she had no top on even though she had five seconds ago, and she was furiously trying to attack the back of her bra together. She panicked when she saw JD enter and ran into the bedroom with a squeak, slamming the door behind. _For frick's sake, he chooses his moments!_

She rapidly dressed herself and slipped back into the front room with a nervous laugh. The Janitor was stood over JD, who was sat on the couch staring up at him. Apparently, their relationship still hadn't changed apart from the fact that they pretended to like each other whenever she was in the room. With a sigh, she walked over and took a place next to her Ex... he looked particularly good today. She chewed on her lip and raised her eyebrows at him. "So..."

"Who wants some wine...?" JD croaked, pushing the bottle into the air where the Janitor snatched it away and walked into the kitchen. "Cool, cool. So Elliot, how're you keeping up here?"

"It's 10:15." She frowned. "We were just about to finish up and go to _bed _so if you don't mind?"

"Oh, yeah... sorry." He let out a heavy sigh and looked up at her slowly. "My brother Dan turned up earlier. With a cake. My dad's dead."

"What?" Elliot almost dropped her glass as the Janitor passed it over, but luckily he captured it and set it down on the table. "I'm so sorry, JD, I didn't k now he was even sick, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a hug or something?"

"No, no... I'm okay." He nodded. "It was just a shock. And Dan left really quickly, so I was a bit lonely. I thought of you."

"How sweet." The Janitor muttered. "Sorry about your dad and all."

"It's fine, honestly!" JD gave a small laugh. "I'm gonna head off. Don't worry, you guys, I'm sorry for spoiling your evening."

Elliot found herself feeling so bad for JD that she wanted to hold him all night and rock him back and forth. Yeah, he had crushed her so much that she wanted to scream, but that didn't mean that she had ever stopped loving him. And now, when she had finally thought that everything would be okay, he turned up and did this. She knew it wasn't his fault that his dad had died so suddenly and that she was so selfish that she was spiteful because of it.

After he left, the Janitor widened his eyes and flapped his arms by his side. "What do you wanna do know, unpack the rest and then sleep?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm not in a sexy mood right now. Let's just finish this up."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fun, short chapter, basically because Elliot's not in perspective and everything is sunny in the Janitor's eyes. Don't know if you've noticed that yet... enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 26 – The Janitor**

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

She would not stop bugging him about this. They were laid across the bed on their stomachs, dipping chips into a bowl of hot sauce whilst waiting for the sun to go down. Apparently there was going to be an eclipse or something that they shouldn't miss, and everyone else would be watching it so they should too. It had been Nice Nurse that had found it out on the TV; she had talked non-stop about it all day because she said that the last time she saw one, her mom was still alive. Blonde Doctor had never really witnessed one because she hadn't much cared for bright lights in the sky but this time, she said it was different. It would be romantic and fun to watch it whilst laid on her stomach eating chip 'n' dip.

But that wasn't the problem that the Janitor was facing – oh no, this problem was far worse. He had built himself his own identity that was so strong, so fierce and so believable that people didn't even have to know his name. And yet Blonde Doctor was over keen to found out what he was christened, no matter how many times he told her he wasn't even christened. She would smack him lightly on the shoulder and say "that's not the point, tell me!"

"I can't." He gasped, exasperated and exhausted. "If I tell you my real name, then you'll tell other people. Or you'll call me it in front of people. I can't have that – I have to keep my identity as it is or people won't fear me anymore."

"It's not like they do anymore anyway." She shrugged. "And why are you so bothered about whether people are scared of you or not? I wouldn't want people running away from me."

"I'm kinda anti-social." The Janitor shoved a chip into her mouth to shut her up but she just giggled and pushed one into his mouth.

"I don't care!" She laughed. "Look, if we're ever to get, I dunno, _married _one day, then what am I supposed to say in the alter? I take thee, _Janitor_? I don't think so."

"Married?" He frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "I never really thought of it in that way before. I suppose you're right, sort of."

"You see? Women are always right – get used to it."

"No, no, no," He smirked. "I don't have to tell you until then."

"No fair!" Blonde Doctor squealed, ramming her shoulder into him. She then squinted out of the window and poked him in the cheek. "It's starting."

They both ran to the open window, stuck their heads out and held hands whilst they watched the ferocious and miraculous space-scene before them. It was beautiful, but what the Janitor found even more amazing was watching the light as it reflected from Blonde Doctor's prefect features, the way her skin seemed to glow and her eyes shimmered. She was so wonderful and he did not deserve to be with her. The least he could do was tell her his name, for God's sake. But not just yet, only until the next time she asked, which by the looks of it, she had already forgotten about. After it finished she closed the window and hugged him.

"That was beautiful." She muffled into his chest.

"Sure was."

"So... what's your name?"

The Janitor sighed and pushed her away from his chest, sitting down on the bed. "It's not spectacular or amazing, so don't get your hopes up."

"No I haven't, I just want to know so bad!" She grinned. "Go on!"

"It's... Sheridan."

"Sher... wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's..." She looked around and then smiled. "It's a pretty name, I'll give you that. And I can see why you might think people wouldn't be afraid of you if they knew your name..."

"Hey, I once watched a movie where the main knight guy was called Sheridan." He complained, feeling like he might have lost her forever know. But she sat beside him and hugged his arm.

"I love it, Sheridan... um, can I just call you Shane?"

* * *

_**Lol, I know what you're probably thinking! But when I was watching "My Soul on Fire" I noticed that the dude doing the ceremony kept starting the Janitor's name with 'sh' before getting interrupted, and I wanted the name to contradict his personality. So there you go... it just happened XD Sorry if you don't like it, but please, still review! xxxNTxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, things get slightly serious now – of course, it's in the eyes of Elliot, who's not feeling particularly good about herself lately, so don't expect any more fluff! Angst is the way forward... so here's Elliot coping with her little situation. Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

**Day 54 – Elliot Reid**

How many more perfect days did there have to be to prove how much the Janitor loved her? For some reason, it didn't matter how much time they spent together, how many rose petals he laid on the bed, how many winks and smiles he offered her at work, how many times he 'got back' Dr Cox or Dr Kelso for upsetting her... none of that seemed to count, because even if for one second she believe that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with, JD would always walk onto the scene and completely ruin Elliot's cool. Sometimes all he did was a mini-salute and she was gone, day dreaming about a life with him oppose to the Janitor. It didn't help her make her decision neither; it just made her feel like the worst person on the planet.

But nothing could have prepared her for what happened one summery day as she was about to leave work and return home to that perfect man waiting for her by his van. JD was walking her there as always, talking about some weird moral he'd learnt that day and using his strange 'summery' voice.

"...anyway, that got me thinking," He concluded. "We don't spend that much time together outside of work."

_There's a reason. _Elliot sighed. "You're right."

"We gotta fix that!" JD laughed. "Come on, what do you say to seeing a movie tonight."

"I don't know if I can, actually." She answered as they approached the waiting Janitor.

"Dunno if you can what, honey?" He narrowed his eyes, ever suspicious. _And with good reason to be._

"I was just asking Elliot if she wanted to go to a movie tonight." JD chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged, his hair bouncing. "It doesn't matter though, if you've got something planned."

"No, no." The Janitor held up his hands. "Don't let me get in the way. Go on, have your night out. You deserve it."

"Oh... thanks..." Elliot nodded, not quite sure if she'd actually agreed to go, or whether they'd made the choice for her, but either way she ended up on the back of Sacha the scooter, holding onto JD's waist and fantasizing about what used to be. Half way through she managed to snap back into reality, cursing under her breath and feeling so guilty that as soon as they parked near the cinema she had to ring up the Janitor and make sure he was okay. He pushed her off the phone and told her to enjoy her night, so JD ended up hanging up for her and grinning madly.

They entered the complex, bought their tickets to see the latest horror and slid into those uncomfortable red velvet seats, right in the middle of the room so that the screen was at its best. The movie it's self was pretty pants, with no scary bits what so ever, but it seemed like most couple here weren't actually watching the film...

Elliot pretended to throw up and elbowed JD. "Some people need to remember that this isn't a hotel."

"I think we're the only ones in here actually watching this crap-fest." He snorted in agreement, leaning in closer to Elliot unintentionally so that she could now smell his sweet scent. She tried her best not to get sucked in and thought about the Janitor, how kind he was, how much he cared for her, how he would never cheat on her... but when she opened her eyes again, all she could see was JD. And he was kind too, buying her this ticket. He cared about her, because he tried helping them out at the beginning of their relationship. He had never cheated on her.

God, why did both men have to be so frickin' good?

JD was still mocking the movie. "Oh no, it's so scary, don't feel the need you can't hold me in fright!"

"Okay..." She bit her lip, unsure about what she was doing; all she knew was that her arm had magically linked through his and she was leaning her head against him. "How's that?"

"I was joking, but it's fine." He answered, his voice sounding cracked and distant.

"I missed you." She whispered, watching the light from the screen illuminate JD's face. "I missed this... this closeness we have."

"What are you doing?" JD frowned as she began to slowly lean towards him. He leant backwards, trying to escape but she was determined to get that last kiss. "Elliot, no!"

It was no use – his struggling enticed her and she forced her lips onto his, pushing harder and harder just for that one finale goodbye make-out, hoping that this would determine once and for all who she loved most, using her tongue to explore his and never wanting to stop. He never kissed her back, which she didn't find strange but definitely unsettling, and it was this that made her stop what she was doing and realize how he was using all of his might to push her away.

"Elliot, what the hell was that all about?" He gasped, eyeing her.

"I thought... I don't know... I can't think straight... it's all too much..." She rocked back and forth trying to speak but no words were coming out. JD held her still and rubbed her arm, all of this seeming random and new to him.

"Speak up, what's bothering you?" He asked. "Is it him? Is he hurting you?"

"NO!" She shouted, causing half of the cinema to stare. JD apologised to them and dragged her from the seats and out into the concession stands. She was in full blown tears now, hiccupping words that made no sense and flapping her arms about in an attempt to communicate her own confusion.

"Okay, calm down, crazy!" JD half-laughed, trying to inject a bit of his classic humour into the moment. "Take it slow, breathe it out, let me hear you."

"Why do you have to be so nice to me?" She gasped. "I just forced myself upon you and made a spectacle but you're still here helping me."

"Because you're my friend." He shrugged, stroking her hair and moving his hands up and down to steady her breathing. "It's what we do. Now, obviously, something is bothering you and we're not leaving until you tell me." He jumped straight back into his first assumption. "What's he done to you?"

"It's not the Janitor," Elliot shook her head, breathless and unbelieving of her own actions and words. "It's me, and I know that sounds so cliché but it's true. JD, I never wanted to love him, he just made me see how good he could be to me, and I fell for it. And I still love him, I really, honestly do, and we've said all that, we live together, we've slept together, we've done everything. I can even picture myself at home with our kids baking cookies and then he walks in and noogie's the small one!" She laughed, pausing, and JD laughed too.

"But then out of the blue, you turned up, and you made me feel safe and loved and like someone out there really cared for me, you know? You and your irresistible smile and infectious humour. I just remembered how good we were before you ruined it, and after forgiving you, I realized how much I really missed you because it's not that long ago since we dated. And now I have this constant battle in my head, you against him, but I never get to see who wins! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"Well, I'm not much of a sports fan per se," He mused. "But Turk turned off the winter Olympics opener and I never got to see the end."

"That's what I don't get!" Elliot's eyebrows shot up. "How can you be like that but I still love you? Making jokes in a crisis like this one."

"This doesn't need to be a crisis." He soothed her, lowering his voice. "I won't tell if you don't. And if it makes you feel any better, I can make that choice for you. He loves you. And I do too... but not in that way, and you know that all too well. Think about this: every time you want to kiss me, just remember how much I crushed you. It should help a little bit." He flashed a grin and Elliot sighed.

"I guess you're right." She shrugged. "I can't throw away what I've got for someone who doesn't love me like that, I'm just gonna end up sabotaging myself."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"You're gonna scoot me home and I'm gonna be with the Janitor... for the rest of my life."

* * *

**_Ooh, that Elliot's a bad girl indeed. But what's to happen in the days to come...? You'll have to keep reading and find out. Next up, the Janitor feels like everyone in the hospital know something that he doesn't; those little snickers and laughs behind me, the looks he recieves whenever he walks past the nurse's station, but what could that mean? We know, but will he find out? Please review! xxxNTxxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_You feel sorry for Elliot much? Well now feel sorry for the Janitor! He knows nothing about that night in this chapter, but you can betcha the rest of the hospital does! Elliot had to tell somebody and it had to be Carla... JD had to tell somebody and it had to be Turk... and then Laverne found out... and I think you can pretty much guess the rest. Off we go, enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 55 – The Janitor**

_**Walking into work that day felt so strange compared to the usual – people were staring. The Janitor tried to shake it off, but it seemed too weird to pass up. He attempted a smile but that didn't work, so he growled at them instead but most of them just laughed and walked away. What the hell was happening? Blonde Doctor was sneaking around behind him, holding his hand but also hiding behind his back and squeaking at anyone who tried to speak with her. The Janitor squeezed her hand and pulled her to one side.**_

"Okay, what's going on?" He demanded, using his tough-guy voice. The one he always used on Scooter.

"Nothing!" She screeched. "Just because I'm a little jumpy today and everyone's staring at us doesn't mean that I have any idea what's going on, 'cos I'm not a mind reader, Shane, I just, I can't, I don't know what's happening but I think I'm hyper-ventilating so could you be a sweetie and pass me a bag before I die?"

"You need to learn to breathe when you're talking." He muttered irritably as he patted her back and helped her get back into steady breathing. "You can see why I might've assumed."

"No... I .. can't... actually..." She gasped, taking deep breaths between words and doubling over. "I need to cough."

After giving out a manly noise from her throat, she stood up straight and shrugged at him.

"You're not going to explain?" He frowned. "I'm not an idiot, I know there's something going on here."

"There isn't anything going on!" Blonde Doctor shouted at him, making his heart fall from a dizzying height. "Why can't you just leave it alone?" She stormed away, flicking her hair back and huffing in that typical way and almost crashing into Dr Cox on his way towards the waiting room. The older man was obviously on his way to a new patient, but managed to find time to stop, grin, touch his nose and fold his arms with a menacing look towards the Janitor.

"S'up with you?" The Janitor asked, really confused now.

"Your humiliation fuels me." Dr Cox smirked. "It fills me with such great pleasures that I simply cannot contain my delight any longer; I have to share it with the world and right now I am ve-hery eager to give my opinion on this tasty morsel. May I?"

"Do you wanna give me a reason first?" The Janitor asked.

"Oh m-y-y...!" Dr Cox laughed. "You don't even know why every sorry-ass gossip is running around telling everyone about your down-right humiliation because, and here's the kicker, you don't even know what that embarrassment is! Now that's... well, embarrassing. Don't ya think?"

"You mind getting outta my face?" The Janitor raised an eyebrow, and his hand, a reminder of the last time their paths crossed. Dr Cox grabbed his wrist, grunted and then threw it down so he could march off to the direction behind them. The Janitor didn't watch after him, but looked into the air as if the answer to all of this madness would just pop out of nowhere and smack him in the head.

And then, Scooter came into the hospital wearing his back-pack and looking raring to go – until he spotted the aggressively annoyed Janitor and widened his eyes, apparently getting ready to make a break for it. The Janitor calmly walked towards his foe, hands in pockets, tongue in cheek. Maybe this guy would know what all the fuss was about.

"You know what people have been saying about me round here?" He cleared his throat and loomed over Scooter with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Jeez, I don't know everything!" Scooter replied, reacting in much the same way as Blonde Doctor had – speaking very fast and without taking a breath. "Just because I work here doesn't mean I understand everything that goes on everyday in every room! Come on, I just got here! Leave me alone for once in your miserable life! Stop bullying me, I'll call the police..." Only he managed to trail off, scared of what the Janitor might do it him.

"Okay." The Janitor pursed his lips. "You can go. You've kinda given me most of what I needed to conclude, now off ye trot."

"Sure..." Scooter narrowed his eyes and ran away awkwardly. The Janitor sighed, put his head in his hands and collapsed onto a nearby chair next to a sweet old lady. She smiled at him and poked his arm.

"What's wrong with you, dearest?"

"What?" He looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Nothin'. Just working things out..."

"Something to do with that blonde girly and the girly man?" The lady asked politely, so that it was almost impossible to tell her to shove it and mind her own business.

"Yeah..." The Janitor sighed. "I think... I think that... well I think two things, but I could be wrong. First thing, she's my girlfriend and I think she might be going... off... me. And Scooter-chops knows 'cos they share everything and now everyone's acting weird because she's gonna break up with me. But I... love... spending time with her."

"Go on." The lady nodded, ignoring his inclination to feelings.

"The other thing I can think of is that Scooter still likes her and they've talked about it, and know she's confused? I don't know. I just want it to stop."

"Well you know the only thing that gets answers around here?" She asked him. "Straight forward questions! Don't dance around the matter, just grab it be the giblets."

"Sweet terminology, really," The Janitor winced. "But I do think you're right, so I'm just gonna ask someone who's inclined to telling the truth. Uh, hey, you!" He shouted, waving viciously as Nice Nurse and Black Doctor as they were about to kiss each other.

"Word up, Dude." Black Doctor nodded as the Janitor came over to them. "What's so important that it means I miss my baby's kissy time?"

"I need to ask you something," He turned his attention to Nice Nurse. The other guy to annoyed him as much as Scooter did. "There's something bugging me..."

"Oh, right." Nice Nurse elbowed Black Doctor into a straighter stance and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah... just wondering, why everyone's acting so weird around me." He shrugged.

"What d'ya mean?" Black Surgeon's lips tightened and he looked like he was going to laugh or dance... the Janitor couldn't decide which...

"People are laughing at me and them who aren't are pulling... yeah, that face!" He pointed at Nice Nurse who up until that point had been flashing him the sad eyes and biting on her bottom lip. Now, she straightened up like her husband and shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with my face," She tried to pull herself into 'street-mode'. "You talk that talk again and I might have to show you a thing or two..."

"I'm not scared of you. Much." The Janitor frowned. "Okay, I got another question. Is Blonde Doctor going off me – before you answer, I just wanna say that I don't mind if she doesn't like me anymore I just want her to know how I feel before she makes her mind up."

"That's, like, uh... dude." Black Doctor lowered his head. "That's cool, man."

"I can understand that too," Nice Nurse agreed. "We think you make a great couple. But maybe you should go ask Elliot before you make assumptions like that, huh? Only she can tell you if something's bothering her, we have no right to say a word."

"It's true, mop-man."

"Huh..." _So there is something up with Blonde Doctor; I knew it. She's going to break up with me. Ah well, I best get it over and done with and find out why she's acting so jumpy. And why only Scooter knows what's happening..._

_**Oh no... what's he gonna do when Elliot tells him about herand JD's little kiss? Or will she actually tell him? And what will become of JD after all this...? Please review. x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm sorry that it took me all weekend to update, but I was busy partying at a Fake Festival (if you don't know what one is, it's basically an all-day festival of tribute bands, the bands at mine were The Kings of Leon, Red Hot Chilli Peppers and The Killers!) Anyhow, I also spent all Sunday sunbathing in this random English Summer weather, so I only just got round to typing this chapter up on Monday. Thanks for waiting, I hope you enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 55 (cont.) – Elliot Reid**

It had been the most stressful and insane day of Elliot's life since the day after accidentally kissing the Janitor – and it had the same principle too. She was once again avoiding him in the hope that everything will blow over. The only problem was that the poor guy had no idea why she was squealing at the sight of him and running away; at least last time he had some kind of clue towards it. Now she felt like the worst girlfriend in the world, having just recently kissed another man, not just another man - John Frickin' Dorian! - and was now trying to damnedest to escape any feeling of guilt with difficulty.

So the day had dragged and now she didn't know how to feel anymore. Did she really still love JD and if so, where did that leave her with the Janitor? The choice was clear – JD had no romantic feelings towards her and the Janitor did – so why couldn't she just accept that? Why must this rejected feeling still swirl in her guts and make her life a misery? Poor Elliot Reid had never been in this kind of situation before. She didn't plan on staying that way, neither.

She had spoken to Carla earlier that day and now she was trying to seek advice once more as they sat in the doctor's lounge watching an old episode of Dr Phil.

Elliot was sat forward, biting her nail. "I just don't wanna hurt him."

"I know," Carla sympathised, obviously finding it hard to understand. "You have to weigh out your options. Think about it carefully. Which guy is the right guy, you know? Every new relationship hits a rocky patch round about now. It's not your fault that you're confused."

"But I actually kissed another man!" Elliot whined. "That's, like, cheating! I can't believe myself, I don't deserve either of them."

"Don't talk like that!" Carla warned her friend. "Now think of the Pro's of JD."

"He's kind, caring, sweet..." Elliot smiled and looked off distantly. "I love the way he day dreams about things, and that funny face he pulls. I miss his doughy eyes and awesome hair. He's so funny."

"Okay, now Con's."

"He's a jerk. He dumped me embarrassingly at your wedding rehearsal, and he's a little girly. He can be so annoying and irritating, he can be selfish, a show off, boastful and whiney and insensitive and only cares about himself sometimes..."

"Stop!" Carla laughed. "I think that's enough. Look, you've got eight Pro's and, uh, eleven Con's. Move on, do the Janitor."

"Pro's?" Elliot giggled. "Well, where do I start? He's gentle with me. He treats me different than other people, like I'm the only one he wants."

"Good."

"He loves me, he cares about me, he's like a misunderstood puppy and he's all mine! We've got things in common and he makes my heart melt when I see him. I feel like I can be myself around him, like he doesn't care how I am. I can be as neurotic as I like and he just laughs! And most of all, I can see myself spending my life with him, I really can."

"Good, nine Pro's." Carla nodded, spooning some yoghurt into her mouth and attempting to say 'Con's'.

"Right... err..." Elliot frowned and blew the bangs out of her face. "He's weird, I guess. He stuffs animals, but I guess some of them are cute, like the bunny. Err..."

Carla laughed and snorted. "I'm sorry but this is just painful. It's obvious who you really wanna be with!"

"Who?" Elliot, unaware, stood up eagerly for the answer.

"The Janitor, idiot." Carla smirked and finished up her yoghurt. "I gotta go. Find him and tell him how much you love him."

"Yeah..." Elliot half frowned, half smiled and almost tripped over herself as she headed out of the door. She had to find him. Shouldn't be too hard, one man in a five story building... not hard at all. She just _had _to find him.

As she was thinking this, she felt something grab at her arm, and suddenly she was pulled into darkness from the corridor. The random jerk made Elliot squeal and she realised that she was now inside a supply closet for some reason. She turned to confront whoever had done this to her, only then noticing the back of the closet opening up into a much bigger office-like space. The Janitor still had hold of her scrubs sleeve her he pulled her into the brighter, secret space. She couldn't help be gasp at it all.

"What is this place?" She wondered aloud.

"My thinking space." The Janitor shrugged. "Kelso won't pay for me to have an office because he claims I don't have an important enough career here in the hospital to qualify for one. There were some harsh words, I digressed and here we are."

"Wow..." Elliot nodded, actually appreciating his talents. "Actually, I have something important to tell you."

"Oh, is this about whatever has happened to you lately?" He narrowed his eyes, sitting in the chair behind his desk and folding his fingers together. "You were acting weird so I decided to ask what was up. Actually, Nice Nurse did."

"Did she now..." Elliot scowled.

"Yea, and Black Doctor, so tell me." He continued, indicating for her to take the empty chair in front of his desk and leaning across when she did so. "Why are your panties in such of a twist and why is Scooter covering for you?"

_Frick! Think of an excuse, Elliot, think of an excuse! _Panic overwhelmed her and she found herself grasping the wood of the desk with her nails, biting her lips and blowing the hair from her eyes all at the same time and within what must've been a second but felt like a lifetime. The guilt was killing her; she swore that beads of sweat were slowly making their way down her face and her eyes revealed that she was hiding something. _Think of an excuse, Elliot, think of an excuse... aw, frick it. He has to know._

That's when all of Elliot's problems came spilling out in one long neurotic metaphor. "I kissed JD last night at the pictures. On the lips. And he pushed me away but I wanted it more and I feel really bad and I don't know what to do now because I'm caught in the middle of this wave of surging energies I don't know, a bit like when you're at the beach and there's two tidal waves crashing at you at once and all you can do is sink... I'm sinking! I don't wanna drown but that means having to choose which wave to swim alongside and that's hard because both seem really nice and I wouldn't mind either... you see where I'm coming from?"

The Janitor, stunned by the outburst, leaned back in the chair. It squeaked as his eyebrows furrowed and he nodded gently as he considered the facts laid before him. She sat nervously, playing with some of her hair and trying not to freak out anymore than she had already. A few minutes later, he untangled his fingers and dropped them to the arms of the chair, using his weight to lift himself up and then wiping his hands against each other. He stopped and pointed at Elliot, who almost flinched.

"You... kissed... Scooter?" He repeated slowly. "JD. Yeah?"

Elliot stayed silent, unsure what to say at this point.

"Am I right?" He raised his voice and she nodded quickly. "And you liked it. You said... you said you wanted more. Yeah?"

"Oh God... I didn't mean like that, I don't know..." Elliot began to ramble again. "I'm just confused and lost and I don't know what to do right now! It's not my fault, there are still feelings for JD somewhere."

"Even after he crushed you." The Janitor mused on that thought for a couple of seconds and that quietly chuckled to himself. "I knew this would be too good to be true."

"No!" Elliot screeched, standing too and knocking her chair over noisily. "It doesn't have to be! I came here to tell you how much I love you, I was talking to Carla you see, about how bad my situation is, how I can't decide who I care about most!"

"Well, uh," He scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna make it simple for you then. Get out."

"Wait, no, JD doesn't love me, I chose you-"

"Out!" He barked, turning away from her and pointing at the exit. Obeying his orders, Elliot solemnly fumbled towards the exit, looking back only once to see the Janitor fall back into his chair and place his head in his hands.

How do you fix a broken man? It just can't be done. Not when you're the one who shattered him into millions of tiny pieces with one huge blow.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, guys, back again with another chapter of Jalliotness. Well actually, no. This is actually a sad and tragic chapter for all those Elliot/Janitor shippers out there, it's a cause for angst/hurt. But what will the end bring? You'll have to read to find out, won't you? ;) Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 60 – The Janitor**

The last five days had been the longest of his life. For some reason, a small insignificant moment of weakness had managed to niggle its way into his inconvenience and destroy something beautiful that had finally happened to him. Now, he was wallowing in his own self pity and was currently being spun in a hate spiral which resulted in him basically attacking random interns whenever possible. It was a darn shame that Scooter hadn't been coming into work recently – in fact, it was damn coincidental.

That was a good thing, though, because it meant that he could let all of his anger and rage build up inside of him until it bubbled out into one, unthinkable and frankly questionable plan that made no sense when said out loud but made for huge laughs when put forward into reality.

Today, the Janitor was doing some more sulking (not cleaning the first floor toilets) and leaning against his broom, thinking about a few weeks ago and how wonderful it had been. All that time. Had Blonde Doctor known all that time what she would eventually do? This was worse than anything he had ever inflicted upon Scooter. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in the world. This was unbearable.

She still came into work, acting all normal for the eyes of the hospital, but so uncomfortable whenever they were near each other. Everything was wrong, now. Blonde Doctor hadn't spoken to him since that moment in the supply closet five days ago. Sometimes he would try to talk to her, reason with her, make her see his side; she would always squeak something inaudible and run away, dropping charts and files on her way. Nice Nurse came over to him one day, a sympathetic yet knowing look in her eyes.

"You gotta let these things play out." She soothed with her Latina tones. "Give it time, you'll be talking again before you know it."

"Don't talk to me." The Janitor scowled at her, pushing her away. "You're the one who got us into this mess. You told me to confront her."

"I know and I'm sorry but it had to be done." Nice Nurse looked down. "Would you rather just leave everything how it was, without knowing what had happened? With her lying to you all of the time? Would you?"

"I don't know." The Janitor growled, walking past her and shouting back. "I want things back to normal, before everything! Before that stupid Blond Doctor!"

Unluckily for him, she was stepping out of the elevator at this point and the look on her face made his heart die a little. She swallowed and gripped the chart in her hand to points where her knuckles were going white. Her face shook, her lips trembling and her eyelids blinking repeatedly. He tried to move a hand out towards her, his inner love that still dwelled somewhere within him wanting to touch her face and say sorry, but she sniffed up and marched away, apparently taking it in her stride. The Janitor watched after her, sighing deeply.

"I betcha wanna get the guy who did this, huh?" Poodle Haired Doctor was grinning from where he stood in the distance, now walking forward and patting the Janitor on the shoulder.

"So much." The Janitor clenched his fists.

"But you're not a violent person, are you know, Gigantor?" Mean Doctor mused, poking him.

"No,"

"You just think of funny plans and have done with it, don't you?"

"Yes. Why are you saying these things?"

"Well, Frankenstein," Mean Doctor laughed a little. "Guess who's back in town?"

"Who..." The Janitor turned as the older man did, and they both watched on as Scooter strutted down the hallway, chatting to his Black Doctor friend and laughing about something goofy. The Janitor felt something in his head click, and suddenly he was moving. Moving towards Scooter, his legs never ceasing. He ignored Blonde Doctor's shouts when she came hurtling from a patients room, apparently more aware of what was about to happen then himself.

The world was a blur around him. All he could see was Scooter, his face becoming increasingly alarmed the closer it got. The Janitor's arm was lifted by some unstoppable force, and lunged forthright at Scooters stupid big nose, the sound of bone colliding with his fist painfully loud. Blonde Doctor seemed to scream, a noise which brought the world flying back into normal. The Janitor blinked, and looked down at his feet where Scooter was laid out, gripping his face and groaning. The rest of the corridor was in stunned silence apart from Blonde Doctor, who angrily spat harsh words at the Janitor from where she hovered over her broken ex-boyfriend.

"What do you think you're doing!" She grappled at his leg, trying to punch it but failing to apply any force through her tears. "You can't go round doing crap like that! I don't care what's happened between us, that's just wrong!"

"Over the top, Barbie, but I guess you're right." Mean Doctor was clapping. "Better than your stories, Laverne?"

"Mhmm!" Laverne smirked.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Blonde Doctor gritted her teeth as she and Black Doctor helped Scooter up. The Janitor couldn't find any words to say out loud. He hadn't banked on doing anything of that sort today, not ever. It just wasn't _him._

"I..." He was literally lost for words for once. "I...I... I'm..." He choked and escaped the scene with quick haste, choosing to dive into his supply closet office and bury his head in his hands. How could one woman have so much of an effect on him? He was about to find out. Blonde Doctor had followed him in and was now sat at the chair opposite, mirroring the scene from five days ago and staring at him intently. Her expression was stern when he looked up.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

"You know what." The Janitor's voice broke.

"I get that." She narrowed her eyes, but then her angry face fell and turned to genuine concern. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I truly am. But don't take it out on JD, he didn't want any of this. I told you before; he was the one who pushed me away and told me to stop! He doesn't love me. And I don't love him... not anymore. Not now I know who I really want." She fluttered her lids downwards before she continued. "It's just a shame I fricked that up, huh?"

"Yeah..." The Janitor frowned. His feelings were still there, but what was he supposed to do? She had to be punished. Well, there was one way to punish her. It was a tricky one, but it was kind of a punishment. "You have a man name."

"What?" She half laughed and shook her head. "Well you have a woman's name. I mean, Sheridan? Come on!"

"Shush!" He smirked. "Anyway, I thought we were calling me Shane?"

"Yeah, but..." She trailed away.

"Tell you what." The Janitor scratched at his desk, deciding for one to follow his heart instead of his insanely over-whelmed mind. Just this once. "I'll forgive you if you'll do me one favour."

"What's that?" Blonde Doctor sat forward, the eagerness and willingness clear on her face.

"Just... tell me again."

"Tell you again, what?"

"Tell me again that you love me."

"Oh... well, I do. I love you. Like, a million times more than I ever loved JD."

"Right."

"Now what? I don't understand."

"Shush. This is the part where I say something back."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I... don't hate you. I don't hate you at all."

"Oh right. That it?"

"No."

The Janitor swallowed.

"I love you."

It's funny sometimes how a simple mistake can lead to the most important thing of all. A blessing in disguise, it seems.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I know you liked the ending of the last chapter, but I'm afraid there were some thing said and done last time that still need to be looked-over and resolved. JD's broken nose, for instance, and the things the Janitor accidently said whilst Elliot was walking out of the elevator... We can't leave those things untouched so here's a nice filler chapter where a massive bandaid covers all the badness that's happened so far... Sorry to those of you I review replied saying that there was fluff in this chapter, I changed my mind! Try to enjoy anyway! xxxNTxxx_**

**_PS:- I had to change the scene-changer from ***** to -MDWY-, which stands for My Days With You. Thanks again!_**

**Day 60 (cont.) - Elliot Reid**

"I love you."

Elliot stared at the Janitor's sincere expression, calculating the probabilty that he was actually just fooling around. However, the percentage always came back the same (and she had never been that good at mental mathematics) as around 0.0001%. All in all, he seemed deadly serious that the feeling he had in his heart and mind was still love and not just hatred. After what she had put him through, it was a wonder that he wasn't joking. Perhaps he was playing some sort of trick? That certainly wouldn't be un-Janitorish. This might be her punishment for the kiss she had shared with JD - as if knocking the poor guy to the ground wasn't enough. She stayed quite for too long. He frowned at her and she decided that he deserved an explanation for her silence.

"I hadn't banked on you saying anything back to me; let alone that." Elliot gulped. "I though you hated me now."

"How could I possibly hate you?" The Janitor inquired, baffled.

"I... I do love you, I really do... but are you sure about this?" She was rambling. "I mean, I can't be trusted! After what I did... are you taking me back? I don't know if that's such a good idea, I do still love JD, I don't know..."

"I don't care if you love Scooter or not." The Janitor stood up and walked around his desk, holding out a hand to lift her up with. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me and I shouldn't throw it all away over some stupid kiss."

"What if it happens again?" Elliot wondered aloud, taking his hand and allowing him to lift her effortlessly.

"It won't, you're better than that." He winked. "I trust you."

For a second, Elliot was in complete bliss. The rest of the world slowed down and all she could see was his smirking expression, frozen in time for her pleasure. This must be what JD's day dreams are like, she imagined, because no way could everything to hold on pause whilst she thought things through. But, as that idea fluttered past, she realized that there were things that she needed to think about. What she was doing, who she would be hurting. The Janitor had said himself that everything in his life had been fine until that "stupid Blonde Doctor", so why mess things up for him even more? He seemed content with the idea of living his life with Elliot, but she coudln't help but think about the possibility that she was actually ruining him. What if her feeligns for JD resurfaced, and this time she did something worse? She wouldn't put him through that.

"No." Elliot croaked, pulling her hand away from his and turning her face in the opposing direction. "I can't do this anymore."

"What, why?" The Janitor barked, his swollen anger making a reappearence.

"There are too many ifs and buts, to many reasons why this shouldn't work," Elliot tried her best to explain herself. "I still love JD, I might not be able to control myself. I'm not good for you."

"No, please don't do this." He sounded more agitated that upset. "I've got everything in order. Don't destroy something good."

"What if this isn't good?"

"Stop thinking about things that _might _happen and focus on things that _will _happen. Like us!" He spat. "I don't wanna lose you! Do you know how many times I spent in this hospital trekking up and down those corridors and thinking about how wonderful life could be if only you'd notice me? Well - you finally noticed me."

"But I hurt you-"

"And I forgave you!" The Janitor grabbed at her waist, his actions so alien and human all at the same time, like the first night they had made love. "I don't care what you did or did not do with Scooter or what you might do with him later on. Let's live for now."

Elliot couldn't believe that thee were the words of the once 'creepy ol' Janitor'. It was like his personality changed whenever they were alone, like all of sudden he became a completely different but totally romantic person whom she could really rely on. She had to ask herself, did he honestly want to get rid of that butterfly-feeling in her stomach whenever he touched her? The days with him were so elating and the nights were all the more superb. She had missed that. She couldn't lose it forever.

But he was such an angry man. The conflict went on and on inside her head until she felt as though she might explode.

"I need to talk to Carla." Elliot stated, not giving the Janitor an answer to his 'living for now' speech.

HIs mouth opened, closed, and then he looked down. "Meddling woman. She'll drive you away."

"She's just trying to help," Elliot reasoned. "I promise to take you in account at all times, yeah? I just need to know what the frick is going on with myself right now."

**-MDWY-**

"Of course you don't love JD!" Carla was saying, completely contradicting the conversation from just a few weeks ago where she had comforted her whiter-than-white friend. They were in a check-up room, namely JD's, where Carla was stuffing fluffy cotton buds up his nose to stop the bleeding and Turk kept a friendly arm around his Vanilla Bear's shoulders. The victim himself shuddered and tried to speak but Carla hushed him. "Listen, all of those things I said before, I was trying to point out the obvious. You love the Janitor, he loves you, you're gonna end up together."

"But why did you make me chose between them?" Elliot complained, stomping her feet in an almost toddler-like paddy.

"You had to see for yourself." Carla shrugged. "All of those feelings you still have for JD are nothing more than rebounded echoes of what you once had. Everyone gets them, but they'll go away if you let them. Remember why you split with JD, he's a jerk!"

"Carla..." JD tried to speak again, but Turk put a hand over his mouth.

"Carry on, baby."

"Thanks Turk. Look, Elliot, forget about JD. Go back to the Janitor and get it over with. You need each other."

"My baby's right, Elliot." Turk put in. "You two guys were, like, unstoppable when you were together. When you were bumping ugly's with JD, it was like a train-wreck. No one survives one of those bad boys."

"Why won't anyone let me talk?" JD moaned.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Turk told him. "Just stay quiet."

"I think you're right," Elliot was so confused; her forehead wrinkled. "I've got to go. Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Carla smiled. "Now go get him. Bambi, hold still!"

"I only wanna say one thing!" JD wriggled in his seat, pushing Carla's ars away. "I only wanna say that I don't blame him for hitting me and maybe this makes us even? No more tricks or hiding behind doors or being generally ninja-like?"

"He said he never did anything like that anymore," Elliot laughed. "He said he'd drawn a truce with you."

"That's what you think..."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys! Fluff galore, this chapter. I decided to kick-start the Jalliot relationship into the next step. I just gave away vital information before you've even read it! That's just the kinda gal I am this week *wink* Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 70 – The Janitor**

Ten days had past and neither Blonde Doctor nor the Janitor and spoken about the events of the past. Maybe they never would? Not now that they had each confessed their love and were currently searching the newspapers for puppies to buy. He wanted a Doberman. She wanted a Golden Labrador. They were never going to agree on this one, so now they sat in the hospital cafeteria on a Thursday afternoon, with both the Turks overlooking their brave step into the relationship. The couple were only there to help resolve the differing opinion, but it seemed that they had their own ideas as well.

"How about one of those little sausage dog things?" Black Doctor enthused. "Those things are, like, _awesome._"

"No." Blonde Doctor grimaced. "Something cute and cuddly, but loyal as well. You know, like a Labrador...?"

"They're boring." The Janitor sighed. "Doberman's guard the apartment. And I could set him on Scooter."

"I thought we discussed leaving JD alone now!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well I say Dalmatians are cuter." Nice Nurse folded her arms. "But, you know, my opinion doesn't matter, does it?"

"Baby, we'll get a dog when we get a bigger place!" Turk sounded exasperated, as if they'd had this argument one too many times. "We could get two."

"You know, Doberman's aren't that cuddly." Blonde Doctor sighed. The Janitor narrowed his eyes and stabbed at the page in front of him.

"See? No Labrador puppies on sale." He pointed out, then flicked the paper in front of him and continued to read the articles with half-hearted grace. She lightly punched his arm and made a face. Whenever he got this way, she always dismissed it. That was why he loved her.

"What is there in the paper then?" Nice Nurse inquired, trying to look over the mini-fort that the Janitor had created with the pages.

"None of the things we want." He put the pages down and indicated to the range of puppies that were neither Doberman, Labrador, Dalmatian or sausage-shaped dog. "There's all sorts of cross-breeds."

"Cross-breed?" Blonde Doctor looked excited. "That's perfect! I mean, I know it's not a real type of puppy or anything, but then we could look after it because no one else would want one, like how this hospital kinda looked after me after my dad kinda disowned me. Aw, sweetie, it's perfect!"

The Janitor smirked. "I suppose that is quite good."

"Yeah, like you." Black Doctor joked. "Cross between human and... whatever else."

"Thanks." The Janitor mused on that thought, but didn't deny or disagree.

Black Doctor looked confused that his joke had been taking literally, but didn't dwell on the subject, instead choosing to pinch the newspaper from that tall guy and looked at the boxes for himself. There were only five that were to do with selling puppies, and all at reasonable prices too. He elbowed Nice Nurse, and the Janitor smirked at the two of them; still he felt that he and Blonde Doctor were not at their stage yet. What was different? Something had to be stopping them from being the best couple in the hospital.

"There's a bunch of Labara-doodles." Black Doctor shrugged.

"Eww, no." Blonde Doctor shuddered.

"Okay... how about, Collie crossed with Spaniel?"

"Let me see!" She snatched the paper with eagerness and melted at the picture of five black puppies staring up at her. The Janitor laughed and took a look too. They didn't look too bad, probably wouldn't be any good for guarding the apartment but certainly cute. He nodded.

"Alright, gimme the number. I'll ring later."

"Ring now!" Blonde Doctor jumped in her seat, clinging to his left arm like a child.

"Fine..."

**-MDWY-**

"I can't believe we've got a little puppy." Blonde Doctor was sat on the couch, with a small black Spaniel/Collie wiggling in her hands, desperately trying to crawl up her shoulder. She laughed and pulled it back down every time – it was a him, but they hadn't named him yet. "Why don't we call him Tilly?"

"Too girly." The Janitor grimaced. "Something more friendly, someone who's your buddy..."

"Buddy!" She giggled. "That's perfect."

"If you think so," Janitor frowned. "Buddy it is."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Update. This chapter is quite important, you'll see why. I don't have much to say, so let's just get into it, yeah? Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

**A/N: I'm moving faaaaast; I'm talking like a year has gone by now. I hope y'all don't mind.**

* * *

**Day 367 – Elliot Reid**

Buddy had chewed up the carpet in one corner, which was strange, because the veterinarian has said that his teething issues would go away after the first few months. Elliot had tried to tell him off, then to teach him, and then even to give the animal reverse psychology, but none of that worked. In the end, she decided that there must've been something underneath the carpet that they couldn't hear or smell like a dog can. Also, he was getting bigger and bigger every day. He could hardly fit in the apartment when there were guests over (although guests consisted of Carla and Turk, occasionally JD and sometimes other janitorial staff members).

All in all, she had dropped hints to the Janitor that moving apartments would probably be a good idea, but as he had pointed out, there was no point looking whilst she was still taking her endocrinology fellowship. She had cursed (well, 'fricked') and went straight back to trying to stop Buddy from ripping up the carpet.

"Maybe we should just put a vase over it." The Janitor shrugged, apparently nonchalant about the whole situation. Sometimes when he was like that, it irritated her, but she put up with it anyway, because everyone has their faults.

"Maybe we should get him a shock collar." She added, intensively, only realizing how awful that was afterwards and running over to stroke her treasured pet. "I didn't mean it, honey!"

"I suppose..." The Janitor smiled, looking distant, but then shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. Elliot gave him an eager look and gestured at him. "It doesn't matter, was a stupid idea anyway."

"What was it?" She demanded, almost choking Buddy as she tensed up.

"Naw, now's not the time." He shrugged. "You're too screechy and temperamental at the moment."

"I am _not _screechy!" She screeched, and then took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, just work getting me down and this stupid carpet thing was like the cherry on the top. Go on, I won't go all high pitched and, well, me. Go on."

"Alright, if you insist." He seemed to be hiding something, the way he was acting so indifferent and yet excited at the same time. "I was just thinking, is all. I went to the vet's the other day, by myself. Said that Buddy is acting out because he's in such a small place."

"That's what I said." Elliot frowned. "So, what are you saying, we set him into the wild or something?"

"No, no..." The Janitor chuckled and rubbing his forehead with his thumb before continuing. "Actually, I thought that there would probably be a lot more space in our new house. You know, this one." He lifted up a magazine that had been hidden behind his back, revealing an image of a small house on a street with a green garden and fencing. Elliot didn't understand, but she squealed in delight anyway.

"We've got a house?" She half asked, half cheered.

"Yeah!" He laughed at her reaction.

"You bought a house..." She gasped.

"Well, no, we're renting it. I don't have that much. But I have been saving up for a while now, and I got your not-so-subtle hints the other day. I just thought I'd lead you away from the scent until now."

Elliot nodding, calculating the possibility of this being true in her mind. It came up trumps, so instead of worrying about leaving her friends behind, she yelped in happiness and jumped into his open arms, allowing him to swing her around and kiss her lips softly. After she was put down again, she wiped her head and dived to the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, falling onto the couch.

"I need to tell everyone! Can we invite them round for a celebratory party, please, please, please?"

"Do whatever you want." The Janitor shrugged, his smile never faltering. "Tell the Turk's to bring dip."

"Yeah, sure." Elliot punched numbers into the dialler. "Wait, are you okay if JD comes?"

"Why not?" The Janitor gave her a hard look. "Neither of you want to try anything, right?"

"No." She shook her head. "I know that he has no romantic interest in my what-so-ever and I love you, so of course not."

"Good." The Janitor nodded. "Sure, bring him. Tell him to bring cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yeah. This is gonna be a fun party."

**-MDWY-**

Elliot beamed the entire time that the party took place. "I'm gonna live in a house."

"I know." Carla rolled her eyes, jealousy written all over her face. "You got a dog, a house..."

"Now, now, baby," Turk raised his brow. "This time next year you might be pregnant. That's awesome, right?"

"Of course it is Turk, but that's if I ever get pregnant." She shot daggers at him and then gave Elliot a cool smile. "Great party, by the way. Drinks, chip n dip, more cheese then anyone should ever eat..."

"I know." Elliot jumped on the spot. "It's cos my man did it all for you."

She looked out at the little people that had actually turned up and smiled. Dr Cox didn't come but Jordan had heard there would be alcohol involved and had managed to sway Perry into looking after little Jack whilst she went out and had a good time. All in all, someone from the cafeteria who dished out slop was there, apparently threatening JD near the kitchen knives, Turk and Carla were stood near the couch with Elliot and the Janitor was entertaining Doug with some white-lie about his mom. Jordan stayed near the drinks table, knocking them back. Dr Kelso hadn't shown up either.

"Hey, JD!" Elliot called him over, waving her hand about. He nodded with an edgy smile, and slowly backed away from the lunch-room guy to join her by the couch. "What do you think then, about me moving?"

"It's not too far away, I suppose." JD shrugged. "You can see the hospital in the picture you showed us."

"Exactly! How cool is this?"

"You're moving on really fast, Elliot." JD warned her, a serious look in his eyes. "Remember what happened before...?"

"That's was your fault." She snarled, wondering way the change in mood all of a sudden. "And things were going great with Sean. I bet he would've proposed to me at some point if you hadn't come along."

"But that's a good thing, right?" JD half-laughed. "This way, you got with the Janitor."

"Yeah... you're right. Okay, you're forgiven. Again."

"Knew you would." He winked and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, let's dance."

"I'd... rather not." Elliot grimaced. She still had underlining feelings for him and didn't want to let herself get sucked into the moment again, not in front of all these people; her friends.

"Aw, c'mon!" He chuckled, putting his drink down. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could kiss you." She whispered. JD's face dropped, he picked up his beer again and made a pathetic mumble as an excuse to leave the area. But instead of leaving just where she stood, he fumbled past the coffee table and almost tripped over the doorway on his way out. Carla watched after him and elbowed Elliot as a way of wanting an explanation.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing." Elliot groaned internally. "Just... nothing."

The Janitor came up behind her, grabbing her waist and moving her to the beat of the music before whirling her round and planting a kiss on her lips. Carla whooped for them and kissed her own man, and Jordan pretending to throw up.

"What was that for?" Elliot tried to put on a smile as she embraced her lover tightly.

"Oh, no reason." He shrugged. "You deserve it, is all. For being the best girlfriend in the world."

"...Oh..."

"Hey, Buddy needs some food. I'll be back in a minute."

"Yeah... don't... hurry back. Sweetie. Heh."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay, guys, I've decided something. Ever noticed how every time Elliot's with someone, JD's love for her is reignited? Well, I certainly have. And in his next chapter, we find out the reason why he ran from the party instead of just setting her straight like he had done in the cinema. Isn't it obvious? Ooh, I do love a good twist or two! Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 384 – The Janitor**

He had been living in his house with Blonde Doctor and Buddy for a long time now, and everything seemed to be completely perfect. They would leave the house together after feeding their playful dog, head off to Sacred Heart and do what they did best whilst fighting off the various colleague battles of day to day life and then return home together – he would always wait for her shift to finish before leaving. Sometimes they couldn't leave together at normal times because she was on call, but the Janitor didn't mind waiting all night if he had to, just moseying around the corridors looking for trouble to cause. Nowadays, it was usually thrust upon Kelso or Angry Doctor because there was no way in hell he was allowed to hurt Scooter anymore.

Scooter had been acting weird lately anyway. Since the Janitor had gotten together with Blonde Doctor, that little idiot hadn't cared about dodging his nemesis anymore because they were forced into a stern friendship. In fact, he would wave, smile and say 'hi' to the Janitor, sometimes even striking up a conversation that didn't end in his downfall. It had... well, to admit the truth, it had been fun.

But for some reason, Scooter now continued his avoidance of the Janitor, leaping into open elevators at his sight or sprinting in the opposite direction, like before. It couldn't be that he was afraid that the Janitor would punch him again, right? Because last time it had been under completely different circumstances. Last time, he had almost stolen his beautiful Blonde Doctor, even if by accident. This had to be another reason, and the Janitor would find out tonight.

"I can't wait up, sorry." He lied to Blonde Doctor after she explained that her shift had doubled a couple of hours ago.

"Aw, why not?" She put on a sad face and played with his shirt. "No, actually, it's unfair of me to expect you to do this all the time. Where you heading off to anyway?"

"Uh, the bar." He shrugged. "Nothing special, just getting in some beers. Haven't done that in a while. Might get some nuts for the squirrels."

"Oh yeah, they looked hungry this morning." Blonde Doctor stifled a laugh and then slapped his arm playfully. "Alright then, I'll see you later on tonight. Be prepared – I have a present for you!"

"Ooh, a present?" Presents usually consisted of him sitting on the couch whilst Blonde Doctor let him admire her latest sexy costume, and then she would entertain him by stripping it off ever so slightly, leading him into the bedroom and beyond. Basically, presents were good. Good for any man.

Later, after his shift of cleaning up a mixture of gunk, blood and coffee stains, he knew exactly which bar he needed to be in. It was the same one that every person working in that hospital went to after a hard day at work, and a little bird called Black Doctor had told him all about Scooter's patient death. Of course, he would be there. And the Janitor would be able to ask him why he ran away all of the time.

Sure enough, as he entered the bar he saw the sorry-looking younger man leaning his elbows on the bar, his head smack down on the wood. The Janitor went over and sat on the same stool as him, lifted one hand as indication to the barmaid who knew his favourite drinks and then folded his arms against the bar, staring at Scooter's head for a while. Then, he chose a moment to say hello. Scooter lifted his head quickly, a beer mat stuck to his forehead, and the Janitor noticed the red ring around his eyes where he had been crying a little.

"Thought you weren't supposed to let stuff like what happened today get to you." The Janitor began the conversation smoothly.

"It was the death of a human being," Scooter mocked. "What do you expect?"

He made no movement to escape, and judging by the empty glasses at his sides, the Janitor guessed he was a little too tipsy to care right now. The mousse-haired melodramatic ordered another appletini and sighed loudly.

"I just... I just wish I could rewind the last year or so." He slurred, talking too loudly but too drunkenly. "I want things back to how they were before I screwed everything up."

"How do you mean?" The Janitor asked, hollowly, trying to be patient in order to get to the part where he could ask the question on his mind.

"You know!" Scooter half-shouted and then looked down. "When I had my best friend all to myself and not shared with his _wife, _when I didn't have so many responsibilities that it hurt sometimes... and when... when I had a beautiful girlfriend that I'd been wanting for so long and then like an idiot I ruined that one, didn't I?"

"Are you talking about Blon- Elliot?" The Janitor glared, squaring up to him.

"I loved her, man!" Scooter was practically crying now. "But I was so scared... and I was at a wedding... I thought that I didn't... actually I don't think I did..."

"Look, did you love her or not?" The Janitor felt the pains in his stomach beginning to enter his brain, and a new pulsating feeling was trapped in there, pumping at his skull and wanting to break free.

"I didn't know, I was scared!" Scooter wept. "I thought I couldn't handle the commitment, I thought that I'd never ask her to marry me, so that meant that I didn't love her, and then I told her, and she hated me so I got over her! I just stopped... thinking about her, in that way, you know? And now..."

"And now, what?" The janitor clenched his teeth and his right fist, hoping that at some point, Scooter would notice and just stop talking.

"...now I can't help it! Ever since I found out that she still loves me, I... I guess I started to think about her in that way again. But it's... I love her, man, I always have, I just didn't know it... but now she's with you, a guy I've come to kinda like, and I don't wanna ruing that just so that I can crush her all over again!"

The Janitor felt sick. "You'd do that to her?"

"Actually, I don't think I would." Scooter frowned into his drink. "Maybe I'd make it work this time."

"Well, you're not gonna!" The Janitor grabbed a fist full of nuts and stuffed them into his pockets before standing and giving Scooter an uncontrollably angry snarl. "You had your chance and you mess up! She's mine now! She's gonna be my wife!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry!" Scooter panicked, trying to calm the Janitor down with his hands. "I'm not gonna do anything, I swear!"

"But you know how she feels about you. You're gonna take her from me."

"I won't. I promise."

"You're drunk."

"I still promise. Pinkie-swear?"

"Yeah right. Just... leave us alone. I never want you to come to ours ever again, I don't want you talking to her and I don't want you stealing her from me. Got that?"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ooh the Janitor is pissed! Funny how rash some decisions can be whilst you're in a panic, isn't it? Short chapter. Incredibly short. Just a filler, a moment of madness. Something I've been holding back on so that I could present it in the correct way. Ooh. Lovely. Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 384 (cont.) – Elliot Reid**

Of course, she had been working so late and felt completely dead but her present was still to be opened and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she put it on... hopefully, he would still be out drinking so she could get ready in time and read for a bit whilst she waited. The she could pounce on him and let him unwrap his present... frickin' hot.

Unfortunately, her plans laid in ruins. As Elliot made to unlock the door to her house – _house! – _she found that it was already open and that the Janitor was sat staring at the TV's blank screen and rocking slightly on the couch. Something was upsetting him, he always got like that when he was upset. It was surprising how much of him she had learned about just by his actions. Most of his personality was just a mask, hiding his true emotions, which was quite sad to her in a way. She immediately bolted towards his rocking body and put an arm around him.

"Aw, sweetie, what's wrong?" She clutched has shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothin'." He answered, almost bitterly, and shook his head downwards. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

"Something's bothering you."

"You said you had a present for me." He replied, blandly. "I've got a present for you too."

Oh, so that was it! He was just excited because he had a surprise for her! Feeling a little stupid for her initial suspicion, Elliot smirked menacingly and gave out a small laugh, picking herself up and slinking her way towards the staircase. "You have to follow me up here... but no peaking until I say so. You have to wait outside the door until I'm ready."

"Sounds good." His enthusiasm seemed forced but she ignored it because he had a smile on his face and was making his way towards the stairs. "Wait outside the door? Is it kinky?"

"Hmm." She looked upwards in a pretend 'thinking' face. "You'll have to find out. Come on..."

She hurried into the bedroom, closed the door on him and grabbed the box underneath her bed. It was some brand new silky red lingerie she had bought from a shop up the town. Quickly, she attempted to put them on without making a sound, hopping on one foot as she tried to pull down her pants and 'frick frickin' her way through the process. The Janitor knocked on the door twice and she fell over.

"What is it?" She screeched, lifting her head up and blowing the bangs from her face.

"I'm in a hurry to tell you this thing... can I tell you whilst you're in there getting ready?" He answered back, grimly. What was up with him?

"Sure, go ahead." She groaned at herself, a stupid lump on the floor, and managed to get the bottom half of her new outfit on. It was so small.

"I was talking to... a friend, today. At the bar." He was saying through the door, sounding a little muffled and depressed. Elliot battled with her scrubs top. "He made me think about something. Something he said... it made me realize something."

"Yea-huh?" Elliot grappled the top off and began to undo her bra so she could complete her new outfit.

"Yea. Made me realize how much I love you, and how much I never ever want to let you go... or get away... so I thought, what's the biggest commitment a guy can do? I bought you a puppy. I bought you a house. Now it's time I bought you a ring."

"What?" Elliot stopped mid-way, and the silky red brazier fell to the floor. She picked it up again and put it on.

"Like a wedding. I'm... proposing? I think." He sounded so out of his comfort zone. She gulped and walked over to the door, now completely head to toe in tiny red silk that barely covered her. She opened the door, saw his reaction of raised eyebrows and smiled.

"Do me right now." She said breezily, grabbing his head and kissing him passionately. After several minutes, he pulled back and frowned.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Oh yeah."

And the night ensued.


	19. Chapter 19

**_And guess who's gonna be pissed in this chapter... yeah you got it right, JD. But guess who's going to be happy? And who's going to be edgy. And who won't care. And who'll want to be the Maid Of Honour. And who'll dance. And who'll say "aww"... okay I'll stop now. Just so excited for you to see this next chapter! Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 385 – The Janitor**

The front desk was crowded, but not with patients – Blonde Doctor had paged everyone she knew to come hear the good news. The Janitor had decided that cleaning could wait; watching her pretty little face light up at the sight of everyone's rejoice was something he did not want to miss. He loved Blonde Doctor, he really did. Since the first time she had spoken to him (something to do with a broken beeper, as he recalled) he had felt the same pull on his heart whenever she walked near him. Living with her was hard, trying to avoid that pull. Getting engaged? Well that was cause for a heart attack at least, right? But he would get on with it just to see her smile.

Scooter was going to ruin it. Last night, in the bar, he had confessed it. He was going to destroy what the Janitor had made with Blonde Doctor, just because he apparently loved her still. This wasn't fair! Scooter already had his chance and he blew it. He didn't have the _right _to do anything. That's why the Janitor had jumped to the conclusion that marrying Blonde Doctor now was the only hope. If Scooter saw how serious he was about her, maybe he'd leave them alone now?

Either way, they'd find out his reaction today.

Nice Nurse and Blonde Doctor were already chattering away to one another about wedding day plans and dresses and cakes and bands and pretty things. The Janitor and Black Surgeon stayed offside, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"Of course you'd be the maid of honour, Carla!" Blonde Doctor squealed.

"Oh my God this is so exciting, how did this happen?"

"I don't know! He just came home and asked me and I was like, 'yes'!"

The Janitor smiled. He wouldn't tell them the other truth – that the only way they could even compare to the Turk's would be if they were also married. It was all planned out, perfect to the last detail.

"What the hell is this?" An angry, tiresome voice broke the ranks of squeaks and giggles as Angry Doctor entered from the side and folded his arms. "You paged me so we could have a little girly sleepover-style fun, fun, fun jump-up-and-down 'squee' about something just as girly and fun, fun, fun?"

"Elliot's getting married." Carla told him with authority in her voice. She was telling him, in her own little way, to shut the hell up. The Janitor noticed these things in day-to-day work.

"To this monster?" He pointed his thumb and nodded his head towards the Janitor who looked hurt and snarled at him.

"Uh, yeah, actually, and he's not a monster." Blonde Doctor snidely elbowed him and continued to smile at Nice Nurse. "He's running out to get a ring today."

"You don't even have a ring?" Mean Doctor laughed a little bit. "Well that's a great start."

"You're divorced after getting married too young because your 'wife' slept with another man, your protégée, and then you got back together because she was pregnant with your son who was conceived during one of your many bootie-calls..." The Janitor looked up thoughtfully as he spoke and then shrugged with a smirk. "I think the lack of ring will be fine."

"Isn't he awesome?" Blonde Doctor enthused, hugging her man's arm. The Janitor grinned too.

"So awesome that you're getting married Elliot, I'm happy for you." Black Surgeon told her.

"Sweet," She sighed. "Dance."

"What?"

"Dance! You always do a little dance whenever Carla does something awesome." Blonde Doctor complained. "For once I want a cool dude dance that isn't laughing at me."

"Fine, how's this?" He began to swivel his ankles and wave his hands around and Angry Doctor growled. "If it bothers you, just walk away!" Black Surgeon said, then he began to repeat it, singing the last line over and over as his dance got more intricate. "Walk away, just walk away! Walk, walk, walk away!"

"Trust me, Ghandi, I'm gone." Mean Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and stormed away. Everyone laughed and clapped Black Surgeon to the end of his dance, where he bowed and pretended to catch a bunch of roses.

"Thank you, I thank you," He replied to them all. As he flicked out an arm, he hit Ted's arm as he walked by, causing all of the papers he was holding to fall to the floor.

"Aww..." The downbeat man moaned, and bent down to pick them up. No one helped him, of course.

"Aw, frick, I gotta go soon." Blond Doctor check her watch. "Thirty-five year old man who thinks he's got the pox."

"Can't it wait?" The Janitor tried to sway her. "I like spending time with you."

"You spent all this morning with me," She lowered her voice. "And all last night..."

"Oh yeah..." He drifted off slightly, then swung back into reality. "I just can't believe that you're my fiancée!"

"Fiancée!"

The Janitor and Blonde Doctor swung their heads around to see Scooter stood in the doorway on his way into work. He was staring at Blonde Doctor, eyes piercing her with the saddest puppy-dog eyes ever. Black Surgeon, apparently knowingly, raised his eyebrows and told Nice Nurse he had to go. She frowned at everyone, apparently unaware of anything, and went back to work. Scooter never broke his gaze. Even more worryingly was that neither did Blonde Doctor. She stared at him, looking hurt and confused at the sight of his face. The Janitor had to stop this now.

"Yeah, fiancée. How great is that." He strained his voice, trying to get through to Scooter not to let anything of last night slip.

Scooter blinked rapidly and moved his eyes over to the Janitor, his expression slowly changing into spite and disgust. "You..."

"I need to talk to you." The Janitor growled, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. He dragged Scooter out of the waiting room, forgetting Blonde Doctor, and straight into a supply closet. He locked the door behind them and turned around, trying to loom over him.

"How could you?" Scooter whispered.

"Easy, she's mine now."

"She's not an object to own!"

"I didn't meant that," The Janitor gathered his thoughts. "Look, I was scared you were going to take her away from me! I had to do something final... to make you see..."

"I could already see!" Scooter's voice got louder. "You're a horrible, horrible man, aren't you? You don't love her. You're just doing some weird long-winded trick on me after I split up with her, you don't really love her. I can't see it, I really can't. This has gone too far now, give me her back!"

"No!" The Janitor grasped Scooter's mouth to shut him up. "Might not see it now, but I actually do care about Blonde Doctor and I'd be happy if you'd leave us alone. You broke her heart. You don't deserve her."

Scooter pushed his hand away and gasped the air. "I deserve her more than you. You're just pretending. That's sick."

"I'm not pretending!"

"You weren't interested in her till last year."

"For your information..." The Janitor sighed, his biggest secret about to let slip. "...I've always looked at her in that way. You being a jerk just made it more convenient."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out... I need to see her. I need to tell her what you really are!"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I know you." Scooter shook his head. "You don't feel like the rest of us do. You don't love. You don't care. You just hate, and despise, and you gravitate hatred and despise. You're a joke. There is no way in hell that someone as pathetic as you could ever have human emotions."

The Janitor had no words to say. He watched as Scooter shoulder-bumped past him and banged on the door.

"Let me out." Scooter croaked. His face showed that he was strong enough to stay in here. He still feared the Janitor in some way, in the back of his mind. He really wanted to get out of there. And instead of making him pay for the things he had just said, the Janitor nodded and unlocked the door. He let Scooter out and then closed the door behind himself again. He didn't want to come out; not just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Okay, so things are getting slightly more interesting now. Continuation of the same day, but from Elliot's POV as you know it always switches. This is, potentially, whilst the Janitor is by himself inside the cupboard. JD, in his anger, is going to be a little spiteful so any JD lovers may want to turn away... now! Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

A/N I don't own Google, I just wanted to mention it within the story. While I'm here I may as well remind you of the zero amount of Scrubs I own.

* * *

**Day 385 (cont.) – Elliot Reid**

After the Janitor and JD had left so abruptly, Elliot had cussed at them and decided to get on with her day as she had intended to. Her day wasn't going to be so busy, as she only had three patients, who were each acquired with something that would probably end up giving her a headache. Aside from the thirty-five year old who was sure he had Small Pox, there was also a woman with "Alien Hand Syndrome" which meant that her right hand seemed to have a mind of its own and then finally there was the guy who kept coughing up bits of metal.

"Seriously, where do these whack-jobs come from?" She complained to Dr Kelso whilst blowing the hair from her eyes and attempting to fill out a chart without sounding crazy.

"I don't much care about your issues, sweetheart," Dr Kelso began. "But these people are your patients and you will respect them."

Just then, Doug ran up to Dr Kelso complaining that a patient with a tyre stuck in his side didn't have insurance, and the response was the typical 'get him the hell out of here'. Kelso growled afterwards to make Doug disappear and then turned to Elliot with a faked smile on his face. "Where were we?"

"I know you said to respect them," Elliot winced. "But that woman over there keeps annoying me! I asked her if she could pass me the pen and she gave me it, and then her other hand snatched it right back off me! She said sorry but I'm starting to think that this alien hand thing doesn't really exist."

"It does, you can Google it." Kelso sighed. "Look, just leave me alone and get on with it yourself. You're supposed to be a competent doctor, no matter how many times your actions contradict that!"

He walked away and Elliot sighed to herself for what seemed like the fifteenth time. She only wished that the Janitor would just turn up at some point in her day and make her laugh, but he still wasn't back from his 'talk' with JD. What was all that about anyway? It didn't make much sense to her and it also seemed like she wouldn't find out soon enough. Then, when all seemed to be at a loss, someone crept up behind her and poked her in the ribs. She squealed in delight, and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hey JD." She waved him off, giving him bug eyes.

"What's up?" He frowned. "Aren't we friends?"

"Just wondering why you and the Janitor totally abandoned me earlier," She explained. "I bet you were talking about me – is it a surprise party or something?"

"No, not quite." JD looked to the floor and then back up. "But we were talking about you."

"I knew it." She pursed her lips. "C'mon, spill."

"Nothing, really." He shrugged. "Just about the wedding and stuff. Hey, you busy?"

"Kinda but I'd like to get away from it for a little while." Elliot curved her eyebrows.. "That woman in there has the rudest hand in the world."

"What?"

"Alien Hand Syndrome."

"Ah."

"It can't exist, not really."

"It does." JD sniffed. "You can Google it. So, um, can I talk to you somewhere private, please?"

"Like where?"

**-MDWY-**

"When I asked where, I wasn't expecting this."

Elliot and JD were stood in the Paediatrics boys bathroom; she had her arms folded and foot tapping in impatience and disgust at the choice of venue he had chosen. He was stood in an awkward position, almost as if he was nervous about something. She shrugged "So what do you want?"

"I don't know how I can put it." He shifted his weight uncomfortably and she began to stop tapping her foot. "It shouldn't be hard to say, but it is. And I don't want to end up hurting you."

"JD, if this is about before, then you've apologised enough times." She said, assuming that he was still hung up about breaking her heart a year ago. What else could it be?

"It's not that, but it... it sort of is that..." He rubbed his thumb and index finger on his forehead for a couple of seconds. "Look, I think I made a mistake. Elliot, I'm still in love with you. I have been for a few weeks now, and I don't know what to do. Now you're getting married, it's just... ugh, I don't know."

Elliot gasped several times during his speech, and now she was holding a hand over her mouth in shock.

"JD, what the frick?" She hit him lightly with her fist, not wanting to put too much violence into their discussion. "Why couldn't you have said this before? You know, when we were together?"

"I was just scared back then!" He moaned. "Please, take me back."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I'm getting married, you just said it."

"But I know that you feel the same way. Do you really love the Janitor?"

"Yes." Elliot croaked the words; they were true. She knew it in her heart, in the pit of her stomach.

"He doesn't love you." JD gritted his teeth. "Why can't anyone see what I see? This is all just some sadistic trick, he's insane like that. This is all just to punish me for what I did a year ago, and it's gone far enough so just put him out of his misery and end his stupid game!"

"This isn't a trick," Elliot said slowly, reiterating his words with venom in her voice. "He proposed, can't you see how serious that is? JD, you had your chance and you ruined it. I can't take you back because I've moved on – like I thought you had. You're just jealous and wanting what you can't have again. I can't afford to give up everything for you again. This is just like replay."

"No, it's not." JD insisted, grasping her arms and pulling her closer. "I promise you, I've changed. I know what I want now."

"You're confused, and I think you should get help." She snarled at him, pulling herself free and making to leave before turning around one last time. "And don't you _ever _meddle in my love life again. You've done enough damage."

**-MDWY-**

The Janitor still wasn't around by the time Elliot had finished her shift, which was something that worried her the most. Usually, he would linger after his day-shift and take them both home in his van. But as she has stepped out of the East Wing Entrance, he was nowhere to be seen and his van was gone. Bewildered and slightly irritated, Elliot took the bus back home and expected to find him there; that's when things got even stranger. The Janitor wasn't home either, and Buddy was barking for food. She quickly filled his bowl and gave him a half-hearted stroke before collapsing onto the couch and covering her face with her hands.

Today had been less spectacular than she had expected previously; she was now stuck with an impossible task of differentiating between the men she loved because, suddenly, the fact that one of them didn't feel the same way had been obliterated.

No, she couldn't possibly change her mind now. She knew that she found the Janitor funny, sweet, caring and so impossibly nice to her. But JD was an old flame, someone she knew could please her and someone who already knew all of her dark and innermost secrets. It would be like picking up where the left off – again. Maybe fate was trying to bring them together? That's what it felt like every time they were forced into a relationship, like God wanted it to happen. But, of course, she was engaged to someone different, who made her feel different and who treated her like the queen of the world. He would never hurt her, would never betray her and would never leave her for another woman.

She cursed loudly and sobbed into her hands. Why must she be so confused? Why had JD decided to change his mind now? It had to be the jealously, it had to be. It was the same with Sean, the same damn scene. But he begged her that he had changed. On her way home he had called her, originally to apologise and then to plead with her. He was lost, like a tiny puppy.

She couldn't see JD ever proposing. She couldn't see him buying a house for her. She couldn't see him adopting a puppy – but that was mainly because he was a little bit scared of small dogs.

And then the make or break moment finally arrived. The was a tune at the doorbell, to which Elliot reacted and swung open the front door. JD was stood there, and the undeniable grin that spread across her face for a split second made him too smile. She quickly wiped it off and gave him an evil glare as if to ask what he was doing here.

"Where's the Janitor?" He asked, walking straight in and taking off his coat.

"I'm not sure, not here in any case." She answered, frowning at that little mystery.

"Shows how much he cares." JD shrugged, then laughed at her angry reaction. "Look, I'm never going to like this, not now. You know all you need to know so all that's left is to prove my love to you."

"And how do you expect to do that?" She demanded, hands on hips. He came towards her and removed her hands so that he could hold them, and for a moment she was lost in a trance that eradiated from his eyes. He leaned in close to her and gently pressed his lips against hers, a soft taster for what she was missing. A shudder tingled down her spine at the contact, but she shook her head. "Frick..."

He hushed her and came in again, this time his lips lingered and he tied to force her own apart. She responded quickly allowing the access and then returning to favour. They stood there, dumbly, for what seemed like a life time to her, before she began to cry uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" JD asked soothingly, winding his arm around her waist. It reminded her of the first night she had ever spent with the Janitor, when he had carried her into the bedroom.

"I can't do this, I'm engaged." She whispered, the tears flowing silently. "I...I..."

He stopped her in her tracks yet again and drew her in for another kiss, this time harder and more desperate, like it was his last chance. Eventually, Elliot succumbed and her mind completely blanked for a long time.

The next time her mind opened was when she woke up and looked around. She was laid in her bed. Perhaps that had all been a dream? It would be perfect if it was, that way she could forgot all about it. Unfortunately, as she rolled over in her bed to see if the Janitor was awake yet, her nasty surprise the befell her was not at all surprising indeed.

It was in fact JD that was sharing her bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I know, I know, you all hate me for making Elliot out to be such a whore... although that was not the intention entirely. I just needed some drama! Drama is so good to me, like a drug. Fics need a little drama to survive... I say a little, it's all about to kick off. This chapter is a link to the next, if you understand what I mean, which means it's short. Sorry, but these things have to happen :) Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 386 – The Janitor**

He hadn't meant to act so moody, but it had been a long time since the Janitor had ever had something said about him that truly hurt his feelings. Usually, when people told him that he was irrelevant he would just shrug the comments off and plot some kind of revenge. However, after Scooter's little speech on just how emotionless the Janitor really was, the ability to shrug was made redundant by the sudden frozen numbness that filtered through his body. Some things are best left unsaid, and those harsh words had been just that. Was that how everybody saw him; hard and cold? Did they all believe that he was incapable of love? This was too much for his mind to handle, and so instead of fighting back, he had simply stopped all together.

No one missed him, of course. Other janitorial staff got on with the day assumedly whilst the Janitor stood motionless in that supply closet. Every now and then, a doctor or orderly would open the closet, ignore his presence and take whatever it was they needed. This ignorance was what finally tipped him over the edge and as soon as his sanity came back from its trip, he hauled himself into his van and went for a drive. He liked Vanning. It released the stress' of day-to-day life.

In the end he decided that if Blonde Doctor loved him then that was all that really mattered. She was beautiful, kind and would never hurt him. So why should he have to care about everyone else's miserable opinions? Scooter had meant to cause him pain because as usual he was being a spiteful little brat. Blonde Doctor wouldn't stand for it, she wouldn't agree with his ways. The Janitor would come up shining in her books any day, and that's the story he chose to believe. With a small smile and a laugh at his own stupidity, the Janitor spun his van around and headed for home. He hadn't realized how time had passed since his rampage – already night had been and gone and the morning was risen. He had to get home and explain himself to Blonde Doctor.

The house seemed oddly empty when he came in through the door. Buddy barked at his presence and there was a thumping noise from upstairs. The Janitor, frowning, made to climb the stairs but Blonde Doctor appeared on the landing with a duvet barely covering his naked body, her hair messy from what could only be guessed as bed head. She looked alarmed at first but then she calmed.

"Oh, hey." She smiled, clutching the covers around her.

"Hi." The Janitor came down from the bottom step and smiled. "I'm so sorry I took off like that, I was really... I don't know, angry? Upset? Something other than hate, anyway."

"What?" Blonde Doctor tilted her head slightly.

"Scooter, yesterday." The Janitor shrugged. "He got my goat. Said I was full of hate and that I couldn't love. Said I didn't care about you. Got to me a little bit. Cos it's not true, okay?"

"I know..." She gulped. "Um, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"I need you to run out to the shops for me. It's my day off and I want some, err, facial creams. Wanna look my best for you, sweetie."

"Face... what?" The Janitor laughed. "I'll do my best. Don't bother getting dressed either, because when I get back I'm making it up to you, big style. That'll show Scooter who cares."

"Sure will." She nodded enthusiastically. "Now go! Please?"

"Yeah, I'm going." The Janitor waved off her urgencies and made his way towards his van.

Of course he could count on Blonde Doctor to make his morning extra happier than the night before. Just her smile lit up his world. As long as she was by his side, nothing could or would bring him down. He reached for the clutch and then realized, laughably, that he had forgotten his wallet. It was in the living room next to that white vase thing Blonde Doctor loved so much. He sighed and went back to the house to pick it up.

As he entered the living room he could've sworn that Blonde Doctor was talking to someone upstairs. Buddy wasn't around so maybe she was talking to him (she did that a lot, it was quite humorous). As a sentimental gesture, he picked up the white vase and checked it out. There was nothing special about it, but if it meant something to Blonde Doctor, then he would never, ever, smash it into a million pieces.

There was another bang from upstairs, and someone came running down them. The Janitor looked up and felt his lips snarl.

Scooter was wearing boxer shorts and little else as he stopped in his tracks at the sight of his nemesis. He visibly and audibly gulped, taken aback. Blonde Doctor followed him down and then almost fainted when she noticed that both men were staring at each other. She tried to say something but ended up falling to the floor in what could have been described as agony. The Janitor felt the white vase slip in his hands and heard it shatter into a million pieces**. **

* * *

**_I know I'm mean. Keep reviewing, please! xxxNTxxx_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Okay people, I'm skipping Elliot's turn and staying in the Janitor's POV. I think after all he's been through, he deserves at least that! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 386 (cont) – The Janitor**

No one had spoken since the vase had smashed. Scooter was slowly edging his way towards the nearest exit, but stopped when he realized that the Janitor's eyes had not left his yet. Blonde Doctor was looking anywhere but at the two men, eventually letting her vision fall towards the white mess on the floor. There was no noise, little movement and so much tension that they could write a screenplay and it would still have less drama. The Janitor mused on that thought, wondering how rich he would get from selling his story... but he didn't let his mind drift off when he noticed Blonde Doctor turn to Scooter. He didn't move or shout at them, he just listened. Waited for that... click... in the back of his mind.

"Go on, get out of here." Blonde Doctor was saying. "I'll handle him, just go."

"Maybe I should stay and explain." Scooter replied. "It was my fault, not yours, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He's insane, Elliot! Do you know how many near death experiences I've had around that guy? At least a hundred."

"Yeah, but he loves me." She whispered now, glancing between them both. The Janitor didn't flinch. He was biding his time. Waiting for the correct sentence to be said.

"Are you kidding? Seriously, Elliot, the man doesn't do _love._ He's using you to get to me." That'd do it. The Janitor heard the click in his mind, saw the white flash of anger take over his sight and felt himself launch forward and throw a punch. He felt his knuckles connect to Scooter's jaw, the crunch it caused, and the force it compelled. He repeated the action with his left fist this time, unthinking and lost within the pain and confusion in his mind until he heard something terrible. A screech, maybe, a shout. A horrible cry of agony. It was Blonde Doctor, and she sounded hurt. The white light disappeared and the Janitor looked down at the bloody mess that was Scooter's face. The kid was coughing and wincing, looking fearful at his attacker.

"...sorry..." The Janitor managed, lifting himself from the floor and standing over Scooter, who was quivering and scooped himself right up when he was free. "I... I... I-I-I don't know what came over me. I don't usually... in _our bed_...? I'm sorry..."

"I said he was insane." Scooter panted.

Blonde Doctor was shaking her head at the Janitor, tears flowing down her cheeks like bust barriers of a canal. "I can't believe what you do. I was going to try speaking to you like people, but after that? Why try to speak to an animal?"

"I don't... not usually." The Janitor stated. He was unable to say anything more.

"You do, though." Blonde Doctor narrowed her eyes. "After that kiss, that was all my fault as well... you hit him then. You can't go round hitting people like that!"

"But the things he's saying..."

"They're all true, Elliot." Scooter prompted, hiding behind her and sniffing whilst wiping away the blood that poured from one nostril. "See what he does?"

"I'd be careful watch you're saying, Scooter." The Janitor snarled at him. "Blon-Elliot, listen to me. I'm not like what he's saying, this isn't a trick. I love you. I want to marry you. I want... I want kids with you, someday, and another dog, and a cat. I want you. And I want a future with you, like when we're old. And I know, you love Scooter, so the choice is completely up to you. I just want you to know what I'm offering."

"I offer all that but better." Scooter nodded, putting pressure on his eye and grimacing.

"What? No!" Blonde Doctor gritted her teeth and sighed. "I can't decide this, not now."

"Whatever." The Janitor shrugged. "It's fine with me. I guess I'll just... do some more Vanning. If you need me... you've got my cell. Just remember this... _you're _the one who can't decide who you love. _You're _the one who kissed another man. _You're _the one who said yes to getting married and _you're _the one who slept with someone else. Not me. And you." The Janitor shook his head at Scooter. "You're the other man. How's that make you feel?"

He walked away from the scene, stepping onto the white vase remains with a cracking noise and slamming the front door behind him as he left. How could he have so much rage, so much hatred boiling in his stomach but not any of it for Blonde Doctor? He should loathe her. And yet he could not bring himself to blame her for anything.

The door clicked behind him and he turned. Scooter was shuffling away, putting his shirt on and scowling at the Janitor.

"What d'ya want, another black eye?" The Janitor growled at him, unsure whether those words were actually coming from his mouth or just his broken heart.

"No. Elliot told me to leave." Scooter sighed. "And she wants you to wait here."

"Of course she does." The Janitor didn't feel anything. He didn't blame her, but he could seriously not tolerate her right now. He just wanted to leave the state, maybe head to Kentucky. Somewhere far away...

"Wait!" Blonde Doctor shouted as she ran out of the house in a night gown. Scooter had left now, and the Janitor hadn't noticed through his short lived day dream of getting Kentucky fried chicken on the way to his new home.

"I know this looks really bad, but I've figured everything out in my head, I promise." She was saying, tears streaming down her face in a mixture of mascara and salty fluid. "I've realized now why I was so confused, and if you'll let me, I'd like to explain to you. I want you to love me still. Because I love you. And I don't want this to end, we're supposed to be getting married soon. We have a house and a dog and... and friends and family... I can't let any of that go for _him_, not again. Please. Just listen to what I'm saying."

The Janitor stared at her hollowly throughout her little speech. She shook him afterwards, hoping that an answer would spill out, apparently. He widened his eyes and nodded so that she understood that he had been listening after all. Then, he took a step back and flapped his arms to the side, sighing.

"What do you want me to say?" He sounded like he was begging her. "You cheated. You've crossed that invisible line. It's there, by the way, way behind you. Now, err, I'm not an expert in love or relationships, I'm sure you'll agree. Red Haired Doctor was my last crush, that failed and I thought this one would fail too. Made me feel good that you chose me too. You didn't, thought, did you?"

"Yeah, I'm choosing you now." Blonde Doctor frowned, putting on a smile. "Come on, let's go inside..."

"I can't do that, Elliot." The Janitor gulped. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no. I can't. You... this hurts too much. You know that vase I smashed? Significant, don't you think? I can't go through life knowing that you love another man."

"You're scaring me. You've got to let me explain..."

"Stop with that. Now, seem as though I bought this house, you should be the one to move out. Oh yeah, I'm taking moral high ground. I did everything for you and this is how you repay me? Notice I don't sound angry, yeah? That's because for some reason I can't bring myself to blame you for anything." A small laugh. "Please, get your stuff and go. We'll talk more later."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Back to Elliot's POV, finally. I wonder what she has to say for herself? I know you're all pretty annoyed at her, but you must listen to her side of the story... poor confused idiot. Things will be sorted soon :) Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 407 – Elliot Reid**

It had been exactly three weeks since the incidence had taken place. Luckily for Elliot, the Janitor had kicked her out of their home in the morning, giving her time to gather her things and find a place to live. On the other hand, living arrangements were more difficult to create then they seemed. She had immediately called her good friend Carla, of course, but the Turk's were too busy trying to make a baby recently and they didn't have time for her. Carla had sounded upset about turning her friend away, but ended the conversation with a attitude-soaked dose of 'you brought this on yourself'. Elliot had then rang the surgical husband in the hope that he would have a differing opinion. Unfortunately, he sounded strained and awkward on the phone. Elliot could clearly hear Carla whispering a script in his ear. It looked like she would not be staying with the Turk's during her hard time.

The next thing Elliot had done was put up anonymous flyers around the hospital, asking if anyone had anywhere for 'someone' the stay. Aside from an angry ex ripping them down and soaking them in dirty mop water, The Todd picked up a few and made some innuendo jokes to her about the living space being inside his pants. She scoffed and walked away, now certain that she would never find anywhere to live. Her old apartment had been taken by another couple so she couldn't go back there. By the end of the day, Elliot was sure she'd be sleeping rough.

That's when JD had offered his spare room. He'd just found this apartment and was very pleased about it, so showing off the new curtains seemed to be the top of his agenda. Elliot knew that staying with him would be a bad idea, but she had nowhere else to go, so she agreed and moved in.

Three weeks later, here she was, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her alarm to buzz so that she could get up for work. To make matters worse, she had been feeling sick every morning for the past God knows how long. She assumed that it was due to the fact that the man she loved hated her right now, and she was currently living with the man who wrecked all that – again! When would she learn that JD always spelt trouble? She growled to herself and threw her arm to the side in an attempt to hit the alarm which had just begun to sound.

Her body felt heavy as she lifted herself from the camp-bed she was using, and her back ached with some sort of crick to her spine. She refigured the bone into place and stomped to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Instead, she ended up throwing up in the sink. Looking into the mirror at the mangled mess of hair on her head, Elliot realized she needed help. But no one was really that willing to give it to her.

The bathroom door swung open at this time and JD sighed at her.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Giving the sink last night's dinner." She moaned. "Seriously, what is wrong with me? I'm such a mess, it's like being an intern all over again."

"You're not that bad." JD smirked. "Not that you were any kind of bad back then... look, just forget about everything that's been going off and try to concentrate on the now. You can't let personal life effect your job, not when you're a doctor."

Frick. Why did JD have to be so nice right now; it was making it harder for Elliot to hate him.

"I don't need advice from the likes of you." She narrowed her eyes, but unfortunately as she turned to continue her bathroom duties, her left hand smacked into the bottles of aftershave on the shelf above the sink and each one of them fell onto the floor in a glassy, liquid puddle. And that then reminded Elliot of the Janitor, as he once cleaned up a similar stain with her, and she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Whoa, whoa, stop crying," JD insisted, trying to grab her into a hug, but she refused and pushed him away. "Okay, when you're done I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Oh yeah, putting some milk on some wheat-based by-product must be so hard for you!" Elliot screeched in her inaudible tones. "Why don't you lust leave me alone, get out of my life!"

"I'm sorry." JD swallowed, leaving instantly. Of course, Elliot felt bad about it, but she couldn't help herself.

She had thought that she loved him, that's why she had slept with him. She had thought that this time, it would be real. As it turned out, all of those emotions were just based on lust. One last fix; a final goodbye. And now that they had done it, she felt nothing for him any longer and all she wanted more than anything in the world was to be with the Janitor again. It was a shame she hadn't been more careful with how she got rid of her lust for JD...

As she walked into Sacred Heart later that day, Elliot felt an incredibly painful cramp puncture her stomach, and she almost doubled over. Carla noticed from behind the desk and rushed over to help her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The Latina nurse caught her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think it's just the time of the month..." Elliot gasped. "It's been happening a lot this week, and I've been throwing up."

"Elliot, that doesn't sound like period pains." Carla frowned. "I've never known anyone to hurl from it, anyhow."

"Well, what else could it be?"

Carla looked to the floor, and then at Elliot's stomach. With a sudden realization, Elliot's eyes widened and she also glanced at her torso. They didn't say anything for a while, staying in the same position, until the gossip couldn't possibly stay disclosed from Carla's lips and she almost burst.

"You might be pregnant!" She hissed.

"Oh, my God, no..." Elliot shook her head violently. "I can't be. I haven't missed my period."

"When is your period?"

"Well... it's due next week."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

Elliot bit her lip and swallowed hard. "This can't be happening. Not now, not after everything. I used protection, all the time... except..."

"Except when?" Carla pulled her eyebrows together.

"Well, there was the night of my engagement with the Janitor," Elliot nodded at the memory. "Apparently we had no time to stop and talk. You know how it is. And then..."

"Another time? Oh, Elliot!" Carla lightly hit her friend on the arm.

"Oh no..." Elliot rubbed her forefinger and thumb across her hairline. "You know what's coming, right?"

"I think I do and I'm not liking the sound of it." Carla sighed. "It was your night with JD, wasn't it?"

Elliot just nodded, unable to speak now. Butterflies began to somersault inside of her and dizzying feeling took over her head. She felt herself fall, but someone caught her and when she opened her eyes again, she was sat on a chair in the waiting room with both Turk and Carla over-seeing her condition.

"You went out for a couple of minutes." Carla informed her. "My baby caught you."

"Because I'm so strong, baby." Turk put in, flexing his muscles, before realizing that perhaps this was the wrong time, so instead resorted in folding his arms and pouting at Carla's dirty look that had been directed at him. "What's all the fuss, anyways?"

"You haven't told him." Elliot pulled her lips up into a half decent smile. "Thanks."

"It's okay, and I won't." Carla mimed zipping her lips up and tried to haul Elliot up from her chair. "Come on, you're a doctor and you've got work to do. After work, meet with me in the parking lot and we'll sort things out, okay?"

By that, Elliot deducted that she meant buying a pregnancy test and finding out for sure. That didn't sound like a good idea right now; everything felt so surreal and dream-like. None of this could possibly be happening, right? If she pinched herself real hard, would she wake up three weeks ago? Back when the Janitor loved her and she hadn't been stupid with JD? Or maybe that was just the dream.

During her shift, Elliot managed oh-so gracefully to literally bump into JD, who became winded and wheezed a 'hello' at her. She didn't care that she'd hurt him. She just boggled her eyes at him and then felt herself begin to cry again.

"Oh, don't do that again." JD shook his head, still clutching his side. "I might have to buy you a tear-duct plug, if they sell them. Or... I could make one and then I'd be a millionaire! That's stop teenage hormones from getting out of control..." He tilted his head and began to day dream, but Elliot clicked her fingers in front of his face and slapped him. "What, what?"

"I don't have time for your stupid ideas right now." She stated. "I have some news for you, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet." She mused, biting her lip once more. "I can tell you later tonight, I think. I just wanted you to be prepared so that when I tell you later, you can't come back at me with 'I was not prepared for this'."

"Okay then. Speak to you later."

"Oh and I'm staying at Carla's tonight."

"Really?" JD shrugged. "Alright."

Well, that was easy, at least. Elliot wondered on the thought of everything being that easy. It was just a shame that if she were pregnant, she had no idea who the father was because she had been stupid enough to sleep with two men around the same time without any protection. Frick on a stick, how did she get so clumsy? Or stupid, for that matter.

Now that she had prepared JD, it was time to find the Janitor and try to get a word in edgeways. Lately, he didn't want to speak to, hear or see her. So communication was often difficult. This was going to be harder than ever imagined. She caught him re-painting a wall, humming to himself.

"Hey," She poked him to get his attention, and he gave a sour expression to indicate his disgust at her presence. "Yeah, I know you don't want to speak to me but you've got to hear me out."

He sighed, shrugged, and then dropped his paint brush. "Proceed."

"I'm gonna call you later tonight with some news." She continued. "It might be good, bad or just nothing at all. That all depends on how you take it and what it actually is... if you get what I mean."

"Not really, no." He scratched his nose. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He picked up his brush and carried on painting, completely ignoring her.

"Bye, then." She whispered as she turned away. His careless ignorance and indifference towards her hurt her a lot, but that was not what cut her deep the most. What it was, was that underneath his glares and snarls, she could still see into his eyes; they were in agony. That guy was still hurting, and there was nothing he would let her do to solve it. The thought of that alone killed Elliot from the inside out. He was reverting back to the status of Creepy Janitor now, and she didn't want his gentle side to disappear.

And on the other hand, just as heart-breaking, she was possibly pregnant with either man. How could today get any worse?

Carla was in the parking lot as promised after their work shift. Elliot caught up with her and they linked arms, one an excited nurse who wanted it to be true and the other ready to give up the fight and just jump off a cliff at any time. They went to the 7/11 and bought a pack of five tests. Once again, Elliot couldn't help but be led to believe that this was all just a dream. They went back to Carla's place, where Turk was eating cereal at this ungodly hour, and Elliot was made to try it out straight away.

After, they waited the correct time indicated. Elliot didn't want to touch it, so she slumped onto the couch whilst waiting and pretended to watch the TV with Turk. Carla, however, was too excited and stared at the test as it rested on the counter. When the time was up, Carla shouted at them to listen up and held the strip in her hands.

"And you are..." Carla squinted at the colour. "...oh."

* * *

**_Cliff-hanger alert! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Again, you all probably think I'm one of the most evil beings on the planet. First of all, for the lack of fluff and too much drama. Then, for splitting the Jalliot team up, and now finally that horrible cliff hanger! The reason for the cliff hanger was because I was still deciding on what nasty thing could happen next, and all of that depending on whether or not I could stand a baby around there, mucking it up :) Luckily, I have figured a way of getting everything I need in, and also how to end this fic, so without any more ado... Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

**_A/N: Once again, sorry for the major amounts of evil. It may get worse before settling down._**

* * *

**Day 408 – The Janitor**

Getting ready for the day ahead was a very slow process at the moment. The Janitor crawled into his uniform, and clunked his belt around his waist before then stopping and taking a breather. After that, he snail-paced his way into the bathroom room and combed his fingers through his hair with careful precision, before slapping some shaving cream onto his stubble-covered face. He stopped once more to look into the mirror, feeling the cream tingle his skin, and then began to shave. It took him fifteen minutes to finish, a new slow record. He shook his head slightly and tried to force a smile onto his face, but it wasn't happening. It had been three weeks since saying his final goodbyes to Blonde Doctor.

And now she was pregnant.

He had gotten the call late last night from Nice Nurse, and upon asking why she was the one giving the news, he received the information that his previous fiancée was currently incapacitated – in fits of tears. He could hear her on the other line, and the noise it made tore into his guts. But he didn't let them know he was caring. He just agreed to meet with Blonde Doctor tomorrow outside the hospital to discuss various options, including ways to find out who the actual father was. The Janitor growled at this memory – Scooter had infected himself into their life yet again.

So was it any wonder that the Janitor was taking his time in the morning before their little meet up? Was it any wonder that he took the long roads to Sacred Heart, the ones with all the traffic jams? Was it any wonder that he was still in complete shock no matter how calm he may have seemed on the surface?

His main reaction when hearing the news was devastation, because he felt bad for kicking her out and treating her like dirt. Then came the happiness, because he was going to be a father and with the woman he wanted to be a family with. And then... the anger set in. The shock. The horror. Because Scooter was in on this too, and it could be his. She was only three weeks gone and within that space of time before she had managed to sleep with the both of them unprotected. The pain this notion caused the Janitor made him feel sick to the bone, but he hid it away as he approached the both of them that morning outside the East Wing Entrance.

"You took your time." Scooter told him in a way of greeting.

"Traffic." The Janitor nodded, which wasn't exactly a lie.

"Look, guys, can we please all just get along here?" Blonde Doctor moaned. "I know this news may have... hit you hard... but I'm getting used to the idea and I hope you guys can too."

"I just can't believe you're pregnant." Scooter looked disgusted. "What the hell are we gonna do about this?"

"There are certain blood tests you can take later on the pregnancy," Blonde Doctor explained. "It'll take a few months but it can determine whether or not it's gonna be Down's Syndrome and also, the father of the child. We agree to not fight until then?"

"How can you be so cool about this?" Scooter edged away from them both. "I need to tell Turk."

"He already knows, dumb-ass." Blonde Doctor smirked. "I didn't want him to know but he was there when I took the test."

"Oh, that's just great, I don't even get to complain to my best friend?"

"Complain away, I don't care."

The Janitor listened to their banter, knowing one thing for sure now. Scooter really did not want a child. He did not want to responsibility or the pressures. Blonde Doctor, however, although at first weary, was now kicking into her maternal mode that she had always had inside of her. She had always wanted a baby, and this was her chance. The Janitor also knew that he had, for some time previously, wanted to have a family with Blonde Doctor, and that know was his chance. It was just a shame that his anger still dwelled. Sod's law made it so that it was probably Scooter's kid anyhow. It was the obvious twist to this hellish fantasy they were all living.

"Is that okay?" Blonde Doctor apparently had been talking whilst he zoned out. She stared at him, desperate for an answer to a question he hadn't heard. He jerked and his bottom lip faltered.

"See? He wasn't even listening." Scooter sighed.

"No, I was, but then I got sidetracked..." The Janitor couldn't make it sound any better. "I'm sorry, please ask me again."

Blonde Doctor nodded and continued. "I said, you two are gonna have to put the extra effort it, you know; going to scans and everything. Yeah?"

The Janitor stepped back in shock and almost laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't miss anything like that for the world."

Scooter rolled his eyes and walked off, shouting over his shoulder: "C'mon, Elliot, we got work to do."

"Yeah, coming." Blonde Doctor yelled back and they watched the young doctor disappear into the hospital.

"He seems a little blasé about this."

"We talked it over a lot last night." She shrugged. "He knows all the ins and outs and how involved he wants to be, and I'm okay with all of his conditions."

"_His _conditions?" The Janitor scoffed. "Listen, lady, I'm still mad at you but right now you're the most important person in the entire world to me. I'm putting you first from now on."

Blonde Doctor beamed at him. "Does that mean I'm kinda forgiven?"

The Janitor looked at her happy eyes and for a second, he remembered what it was like to see them flutter open every morning. He remembered her soft touch, her croaky morning-voice and the way she constantly listed things that might go wrong that day. He remembered her face when he proposed that day, the reaction she gave, and then he looked to her stomach and gulped at the consequences. Not that he was going to run away from this or anything, it was just a scary concept right now. He literally had only 10 hours so far to get used to the idea.

He once again looked into her liquid blue iris's and made a split second decision.

"No." He grated, the word like stones attacking his heart. "I'm sorry... I... I can't do that. Not yet."

"Oh," Blonde Doctor nodded and begrudgingly agreed. "You're right, it's too soon. Maybe... maybe we could at least fix our friendship sometime soon?"

"Okay." The Janitor half smiled. "Friends is good. But it's not going to be easy for me, so don't expect any miracles."

"Oh, I won't, of course not..." She patted his arm a little. "Bye, then, bud. Ha. Oh, err, that's a thing... how is Buddy?"

"Buddy?" The Janitor laughed. "He's fine, living with me still. I think he misses you."

"Aw. I, err, I gotta go. Give him my love when you get home, alright?"

"Sure, sure."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Okay there's gonna be a scan in this chapter! Obviously, flying several days ahead for this (several weeks even) so that now she's actually 3 months pregnant. I hope you enjoy the extra special addition of fluff I put in there too ;) Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 429 – Elliot Reid**

Today, Elliot was incredibly excited. Three months ago, she was hating every second of the pregnancy, but through the weeks she was becoming more and more maternal. She had also become overly emotional, which was tiresome and sometimes harsh on the people around her. Carla, unfortunately, had grown a little jealous that Elliot had so easily become pregnant by accident whilst she and Turk still could not seem to, but over all she was being a good friend. Elliot respected her for that. JD was perfect all round, taking the snaps and turns of a hormonally challenged doctor who was already pretty emotionally damaged in the first place. He fetched her drinks, took on her patients whenever she felt like going for a walk and was making a nursery in their apartment ready for when the little thing came out.

But most of all, Elliot loved how sweet and gentlemanly the Janitor was being. He would help her up and down stairs, rub her stomach every morning and talk her down whenever she felt particularly hectic. He was even helping make the nursery with JD! They hadn't argued (in front of her) since their meeting three months ago, which meant that the both of them were really trying for her. It felt good to be the pampered one, even if neither of them really loved her any more.

That was the sad truth. She was pregnant, but neither of them wanted her anymore. JD had decided that exact same as her – that what they did was a release, a bit of closure from their abruptly ended relationship and that neither of them wanted to do that again. Meanwhile, the Janitor probably still hated her guts for what she did and wouldn't want to touch her again. She repeated her last judgment in her head – _it feels great to be the pampered, unloved one._

Pushing those thoughts aside, Elliot knew she had to be happy today. Today, she was getting her first scan! In this she would be able to see her baby, and know at what time he/she would be due. This was the most exciting moment of her life so far, but her parents couldn't even be here for it. They were otherwise engaged – which meant that they couldn't be bothered to travel the distance just to see a sonogram picture. Spitefully, Elliot was quite glad. She didn't want them to be a part of this if they didn't want to be. You'd think they'd be happy, but no; pregnancy means getting fat, and her mother made sure to point that out.

There were only two people in the world she wanted to be there for sure, and she was calling one of them now from the nurse's station. JD picked up the phone after several rings, which concerned her.

"Are you busy?" She asked straight away.

_"I was, and I'm gonna be, why_?" JD answered, and there was a distinct cry of pain from the receiver. _"Coming, Mrs Gaterwick!" _

"Oh no, you forgot..." Elliot's heart sank. "It's the sonogram today."

_"Oh, crap."_ JD hissed. _"No, I didn't forget, I remembered this morning but since coming in for work I got a little preoccupied. Dr Cox is punishing me for trying to hitch a ride in his car so now I have all of his patients as well as my own. I'm swamped!"_

"That's... okay." Elliot forced a smile even though he couldn't see her. It somehow made her feel better and at least Carla was witness to it. "No, that's fine, really. We'll get an image laminated for you, we're getting three copies anyway."

_"I really wanna be there, though."_ JD whined. _"Look, I promise to not get into trouble with Dr Cox for the next one."_

"Sure thing." Elliot agreed, and the receiver went dead. She stared at her cell a little blankly and then shrugged. "Aw, Hell, it's not that bad. He'll still get to see what maybe-his-baby looks like."

"You sound so slutty." Carla commented. "Sorry, it had to be said."

"I don't care, I can take it." Elliot laughed at her. "But seriously, why the frick would Dr Cox do that to him knowing full well about the scan date? I practically screamed it at everyone before."

"Be-cause..." A long-winded syllable-punching voice sounded behind them, and Elliot cringed as she turned to face the very man she had just been talking about. "You remember all that time ago when you comple-he-tely crushed me and my good ex-wife Jordan over a silly little 'bitch-slap Barbie' moment, yah?"

"What?" Elliot scanned her memories for the correct time, and then she remembered. "Oh yeah, I remember... saying you were both riddled with issues and... then saying that you won't ever bother me... because I was so happy... and giving you a smug smile...?" She winced.

"Yes. Yes, that would be the time I was referring to." Dr Cox jumped up and down on the spot. "This here is what we in the business call Pay Back!

"That is so not fair!" Elliot complained, holding her slight bump as she shifted the weight of her feet to show her unhappiness. "You can't punish him for something I did."

"He also ran after my car down three blocks." Dr Cox seemed to frown. "Damn it all, you have to applaud his commitment."

"I still don't think you're being very fair." Carla added to the conversation. "But whatever, it's not my place to gossip."

"When is it ever." Dr Cox scoffed on his way down the hall. Elliot glared after him and then stomped her foot.

"Frick! Why does he have to be such a grumpy guy?" She groaned. "Anyhoo, I should really go see the Janitor, and make sure he isn't too busy either."

"Last time I saw him, he was fixing a bulb on the fifth floor station."

"Thanks, Carla."

Sure enough, Elliot did find the love of her life up a ladder and fixing a bulb. He looked down and nodded at her before continuing to screwdriver his way through nuts and bolts that connected the protective case of the light.

"Remember what day it is?" She asked, trying to be casual.

"Blonde Doctor's scan thingy." He replied, acting blasé, but then grinned and stepped down from his work. "I know. I'm coming – it's now, isn't it?"

"Five minutes." She nodded, unable to hold back the grin on her face. "I can't believe we're already here."

"There's more to come, apparently." He shrugged at her. "Alright, let's get down there. Where's Scooter Pie?"

"Busy," She replied edgily, unsure whether this would spark a manly competition between them. But instead of showing off his glee at the thought of being the only one of the two of them available, he rather gracefully held out his hand and nodded to it. She took it . "Thank you."

It's strange how with certain people, silence doesn't have to be uncomfortable. Just the act of walking some place without having to talk and still feel totally at peace with everything was surely a sign of love. Elliot was trying desperately not to seem like she wanted him back, even though deep down she did, because he would decide in his own time. But lately he'd stopped being so awkward around her, stopped being difficult and angry and bitter; and it wasn't just the baby that was the new factor, because he still was a little cautious in the first couple weeks. No, this was different. He was more at home, now. I mean, come on, they were holding hands for frick's sake! That must also be a sign.

They arrived, was greeted by a lovely female doctor and told to make themselves comfortable (although sitting in stirrups was not exactly the lounging opportunity Elliot would have preferred to take considering her back ached so much). The Janitor sat beside her, but still they did not speak. The silence was comforting.

After waiting what seemed like a life time, the doctor came back and did what she did best, with only Elliot answering the questions that she poised. Nothing about the atmosphere or equilibrium changed – until the sonogram glowed a dusty, abstract image of something tiny moving in her womb. That's when Elliot felt her hand being held by someone else's, one larger than her own, that squeezed her tight. Yet still they did not speak.

They just sat, together, holding hands. Never before had Elliot felt so complete.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Final chapter – but there will be an epilogue so don't stop reading after this one. Also, this is going to be very short. I didn't want to ruin it at the last minute. Enjoy! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Day 555 – The Janitor**

He had been unblocking some rather stench-filled rusty toilets on the third floor of Sacred Heart when Scooter had rushed in with that stupid grin on his face. Of course, this good mood was contagious on a day like this, because today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Blonde Doctor would be sat at home enjoying her day off and waiting for the two most important people in her life to pick her up and take her to the hospital. Today was the most exciting day of the Janitor's life (so far, the birth may come at the top later on depending on who the father was, which was still a mystery). By now, neither male could care less. They had teamed up to make Blonde Doctor's maternity the best it could be.

There had been a scare earlier on when they thought she may have miscarried; this is common among first timers and she had been in a state. Fortunately, it was just her body adjusting to changes for the baby's sake, and everyone could learn from that.

Back in the present, Scooter had rushed into the bathroom and was currently grinning. The Janitor tossed his plunger into the mop bucket beside him and gave one nod. "It's time?"

"Yup, time it is." Scooter giggled like a child and then clapped his hands together. "Can you get off work? Mickhead is covering my shift this afternoon."

"Course I can, I come as I please." The Janitor shrugged and began to push his tray out of the toilets.

They marched to the janitorial closet, stowed the tray and then made their way to the car park. At times like these, they had both agreed that using Scooter's brand new four door saloon would be best (he'd bought it especially for the future). So, whilst cruising down the long road to their apartment, the Janitor decided to strike up a question.

"How is she doing?"

"Without you, you mean?" Scooter laughed. "She's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

For some reason, this hurt the Janitor. Seeing her able to move on like that was painful. Okay, so maybe he was the one acting hostile recently, but she had been the one to blame. However his capacity to hold incredibly long grudges was wearing off due to her beauty, kindness and total control over his heart. He wanted to forgive her, no matter how hard that was, and to sweep her back into his open arms. He wanted that marriage they had planned for. For the both of them to start a family with the unborn child. But if she was moving on so quickly as Scooter was promising inadvertently, then why she he screw with that? No, he would stay quiet and let her live her new life without him.

"Figures," The Janitor managed a mumbled reply. "Later, can you tell her that Buddy learnt a trick last night?"

"Oh yeah?" Scooter raised his brow.

"Hmm. He can fetch now. Dumb mutt."

"I tried to learn Rowdy that trick. It didn't work."

It was the weirdest thing to be able to have a normal conversation with Scooter, and as it turned out, he wasn't such a bad person after all. So he made one mistake a few years ago – big deal. If the Janitor was able to forgive him for sleeping with his fiancée at the time, then surely he could forgive him for blocking a stupid door with a stupid penny, right?"

"You know, JD?" He began, addressing his nemesis by his name. "You're alright."

"Well thanks, buddy!" JD nodded happily. "I was thinking that if it turns out to be my kid, I'd still love you to be a big part of their life."

"Same here." The Janitor decided, through all of his instincts, to agree. He clenched his teeth; getting over his hatred for someone wasn't going to be _just that_ easy, now, was it?

They pulled up outside JD's apartment and he disappeared in to grab Blonde Doctor and take her all the ride back to the hospital. The Janitor waited in the passenger seat of the care, unaware that he was actually staring at the door in his eagerness to see her. When she finally did emerge, he blinked a couple of times and shook it off, smiling in their direction before looking to the ground in thought. He was in thought the whole time it took to get back to Sacred Heart, all the way down the hallways in into their room.

After gearing Blonde Doctor up for her second scan, the female doctor said she needed to leave for a couple of minutes. That was when Blonde Doctor reached out and held the hands of both men, who stood either side of her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"I want it to be a boy." JD smiled. "I don't know why, but I would love it to be a boy. I've got a ton of names."

"Well that all depends on if we like the names or not." Blonde Doctor pointed out. "I don't want my son to be called Luke Skywalker or Optimus Prime."

"Don't be silly, Elliot... he'd be called Optimus Reid."

"Still a no." She narrowed her eyes sketchily.

"I want it to be a girl." The Janitor suddenly piped up, after his long thoughts on the matter.

"Really?" Both JD and Elliot said at the same time, only one of them sounded more sceptical than the other.

"Yeah, sure." He continued. "I mean, my family were known for boys. You kinda get sick of it after the third generation or so. My dad had two sons, my brother had three sons... gets annoying."

"I didn't know you had a brother." JD sniped.

"You don't know a lot of things," The Janitor shrugged. "I don't really have any names I'd prefer if it were a girl, though."

"So we're betting?" JD jumped up and down happily. "If it's a boy, me and Elliot get to choose the name. If it's a girl, you and Elliot get to choose the name. Deal?"

"... err, okay, deal."

The doctor came in shortly after that and began her duties. The sonogram appeared on the screen and they all cooed, most of the noise coming from JD has he hadn't been there the first time. The Janitor was astonished at how much the little sucker had grown in so many months. The Doctor pointed to the screen for them. "You see that? That means I can tell you the gender."

"I don't see anything," Blonde Doctor moaned.

"Do you all want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked them.

"Well, I do, you? Yeah. Yes please, please tell us."

The doctor tilted her head and gave a little laugh. "It's a boy."

"YES!" JD punched the air. "Welcome to your dysfunctional family, Optimus!"

"JD, just no!" Blonde Doctor complained, but then she turned to face the image of her baby boy again and melted. "He's so... well, squidgy and small! Hello, I'm your mommy. And one of these goons is your daddy."

"I don't care that he's a boy." The Janitor felt his eyes welling up. "He's beautiful."

**-MDWY-**

JD had gone back to work, and the Janitor was accompanying Blonde Doctor home in his van. They were holding hands down the parking lot, even though they didn't notice until Dr Kelso stopped them and nodded at the notion.

"You two at it again?" He commented, smoking his pipe.

"Oh, no, sir." The Janitor dropped Blonde Doctor's hand almost immediately and heard her sigh as Kelso walked on. He opened his van door for her, but stopped her from getting in by placing his arm across her chest. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" She looked concerned, cupping her baby bump in her arms.

"This doesn't seem right." He began. "I mean us. You've obviously moved on, but I haven't and I don't know how to get closure. How did you get closure?"

"I didn't," She frowned. "I'm still not over you, how could you think that?"

"Whenever I asked Scooter how you were he always said you were fine."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, on the outside! Come on, I loved you, remember! And I still do. I'm only acting so strong and independent for the baby's sake, and because if I didn't I know I would end up breaking down all the time like I used to. I can't be that person anymore, don't you understand that?"

"No, hey, no, I understand." He helped her into the van and found his own seat but did not start the car just yet. "So, err, does that mean you still want me?"

"That depends." She smirked in the corner of his eye. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

He sighed and looked down, then up and then straight into her eyes. "I can't... I need to know that you won't ever do that to me again. I might be the crazy janitor man but I still have feelings. How can you promise me that you won't do it all over again?"

"Because... what it was with JD was nothing more than my own version of closure. One last goodbye, I guess, after we'd ended so abruptly. It will never happen again, those feelings I had for him are gone. I only lust for you." She lifted her hand to how him that she had never taken the engagement ring off. "Maybe we rushed into things."

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe." And as she signalled, he took the ring off her hand and put in on the dashboard. He then took her hand and squeezed it tight, and she responded with a kiss on the cheek. "If we take it slower, and you promise, can we make another go at this?"

"Nothing in the world would ever stop me."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Epilogue! xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**The Final Day**

Elliot Reid was laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her life had changed dramatically in only a year. Her phone was ringing, that was what had woken her. She lifted herself from the bed and reached for her cell. The caller ID was of her good friend, JD's. She flipped open her cell phone and said hello.

"_Hey, Elliot. I was just wondering if you'll need any help today? It's my day off."_

"No babysitters needed today, thanks." She replied. "I got the day off too. But you can still come down, I'm sure little Jamie would love to see you."

_"Alright, I'll be there for nine."_

She hung up and attempted to make her way back to the bed without disturbing you-know-who. However that plan failed when a cry came from the room next door. She sighed as she noticed the Janitor open his eyes from where he laid on the bed.

"My turn?" He mumbled.

"My turn, go back to sleep." Elliot whispered, and left her boyfriend to it.

She entered the baby's room and immediately began to shush Jamie as he continued to cry. She lifted him from the crib and rocked him from side to side before deciding to go get the bottle for him. When she had gotten the milk from the fridge, she sat with baby Jamie on the couch and looked at his content little face. He'd finally stopped crying.

She stroked his cheek and smiled at his eyes. Those eyes.

Unmistakably the Janitor's eyes.

* * *

**_That's it, the end. Thanks for reading. Sorry this wasn't particularly interesting, it was just to wrap the story up. Thanks again! xxxNTxxx_**


End file.
